Mon Réveil, Mon Amour, Mon Existence, Ma Liberté
by Caramelon
Summary: Suite de Mon Sommeil, Ma Folie, Mon réveil, Mon amour... ÉPILOGUE. Duo est un shinigami et il a un travail à accomplir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré de sa condition. Seul Heero peut l'aider.
1. Chapter 1

**Mon Réveil, Mon Amour, Mon Existence, Ma Liberté**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi. **

**Note 1 : séquelle de Mon Sommeil, Ma Folie, Mon Réveil, Mon Amour. Mieux vaut lire cet OS d'abord même si c'est pas vraiment indispensable. **

**Note 2 : Je vous le jure ! Cette histoire se finira très vite. Un prologue, 3 chapitres et un épilogue. Le 3****ème**** chapitre est en cours de finition. L'épilogue reste à écrire mais ça ira vite ! J'ai mis près d'un an à écrire cette histoire à cause des recherches qu'elle a nécessitée. **

**Dédicace : à Touta pour la béta. A Kitty pour m'avoir motiver à écrire. **

**Bonne lecture !!!**

~*~

Je suis maintenant un shinigami.

Un véritable shinigami. Un vrai de vrai. Je suis mort. De mes propres mains, ou plutôt de mes propres dents. Du coup, je paye.

Je dois faucher des vies. Faire en sorte que ceux qui doivent mourir meurent et s'en aillent. Où ? J'en sais absolument rien et je m'en tape royal. Mais ils doivent partir. Et pas squatter comme je le fais. En même temps, c'est pas par choix. On m'a désigné. Qui ? J'en sais rien non plus. Apparemment ceux qui se suicident ne s'en vont pas. Ils restent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de payer. Un peu comme dans les contes de fantômes qui restent à cause d'œuvre inachevé. Enfin, je dis ça mais je suis sûr de rien. Toutes les personnes qui se suppriment ne finissent pas shinigami. Enfin, je crois.

Moi en tout cas, je dois rester et récolter les âmes et les faire partir. Et ceci jusqu'à ce que je récolte l'âme de celui qui m'a poussé au suicide…

Heero Yuy.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, je suis condamné à rester sur cette terre, mort-vivant, immortel.

Mon monde à moi se résume à deux chose : mon taf et Heero.

Mon taf : faire en sorte de récolter les âmes et les envoyer ailleurs. Tiens d'ailleurs là, c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je suis dans un hôpital. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vient de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Trop de stress et de cigares d'après les toubibs. Lui et moi sommes sur le toit de l'hôpital et je contemple pensivement les lumières de la ville. Lui me regarde, hébété.

« Je suis mort ?

-Ouais.

-Vraiment mort ?

-Ouais.

-… C'est pas possible !

-…

-Je suis encore là. C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? C'est qui qui vous envoie ? Mon ex-femme ? C'est elle hein ? Elle me foutra donc jamais la paix !!! Combien elle vous a payé ?

-…

-Bon ça suffit, je retourne à l'intérieur. Et je vous jure que vous le paierez tous les deux. »

Typique des morts récents. Le déni. Ils refusent toujours d'accepter le fait qu'ils sont morts. Dans ces cas-là, je les laisse faire. De toute façon, ils se rendent vite compte de la réalité des choses. Genre là, il va vraiment avoir du mal à ouvrir la porte.

Il tend la main vers la poignée et la traverse. Il se secoue la tête, genre « je viens d'avoir une hallu et j'ai tout simplement raté la poignée ». Il réessaie plusieurs fois. Moi, j'attends qu'il se rende compte que, non, c'est pas une blague. Mais apparemment, ce gars est plutôt têtu et j'ai pas que ça à foutre. Je me dirige donc vers lui et le pousse violemment contre la porte. Porte qu'il traverse comme si c'était bêtement un hologramme. Je me concentre pour dématérialiser mon corps et traverse de même.

Il était là, de l'autre côté, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

« Co… Comment est-ce possible ?

-T'es mort mec. Pas tout à fait fantôme, mais t'es plus humain.

-Plus… humain… »

Il fronce les sourcils en baissant la tête. Attention, phase deux. Après le déni…

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

… La colère. C'est toujours pareil. Et c'est toujours sur ma gueule que ça retombe. Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose. Si vraiment j'avais un quelconque pouvoir sur la vie des gens, ça ferait perpète que Heero serait mort… Enfin, là, ce type se met à me hurler dessus.

« Pourquoi vous avez ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Hein ? Ca vous éclate de tuer des gens ? Un père de famille ? J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! Espèce de fils de pute ! »

Il arme son poing et essaye de m'en mettre une. Sauf que son poing me traverse le visage. Et c'est franchement désagréable. Quand un mort essaye de nous toucher mais qu'il nous traverse, on ressent tout. Absolument tout ce qu'ils ressentent. Toutes leurs émotions. Elles m'envahissent. Me pénètrent. Me violent. Et là, la colère de cet homme me submerge et sans que je m'en rende compte, je lui rends son coup.

Si un mort ne peut pas me toucher sans mon consentement (ils le peuvent si je le permets), le contraire n'est pas vrai. Privilège de Shinigami. Alors quand je lui rends son coup de poing, je lui en mets réellement une. Il recule donc sous le coup, surpris. La colère me quitte. Et lui se tient la joue. Mais bon, ce type est mort, il aura pas de bleu ni rien. Il n'a sans doute pas souffert du coup. Il a dû sentir une forte pression qui lui a fait tourner le visage. C'est sûrement le fait que j'ai pu le toucher et pas lui qui a du le surprendre. Logique.

« Et ouais mec, tu peux pas m'en mettre une mais moi, oui. T'es mort parce que t'as déconné avec ta santé. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est pas à moi. Si tu crois en un dieu, c'est à cause de lui, sinon, c'est pour ta pomme. Point barre. Maintenant, moi, je suis là pour que tu te tires parce que t'as plus rien à foutre sur cette terre. Si tu vois un tunnel, prends-le. Pigé ? »

Il semble moins en colère. Phase deux terminée. Phase trois ?

« Alors c'est fini ? »

Il gémit. Je sens que la phase trois va s'enclencher. Le marchandage.

« Ouais.

-Ma femme et mes enfants ! Que vont-ils devenir ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Mon travail était notre seul revenu. Comment ils vont faire pour vivre sans moi ?

-…

-Qui payera les factures ? Qui payera l'école privée de Yoan ? Et Elisabeth, mon petit génie du piano, qui payera ses cours ? Comment ma femme pourra-t-elle joindre les deux bouts maintenant ? Elle n'a jamais travaillé. Elle n'a aucune qualification ! Comment elle pourrait trouver un travail ? Comment ?

-…

-Et si mon ex-femme revient pour lui pourrir la vie ? J'ai un petit capital. Elle va vouloir tout récolter. Et Susan n'est pas prête à l'affronter.

-…

-Je peux pas les laisser comme ça ! Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je pourrais pas revenir ? Promis, je ferais plus attention à ma santé… Je… je ferais des efforts pour être plus… plus présent… et… Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Laissez-moi plus de temps !

-Typique.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Typique j'ai dis. Vous êtes tous là à chialer sur le sort de votre famille alors que ce que vous voulez c'est vivre sous le prétexte que vous êtes indispensable. Désolé mon vieux mais c'est trop tard. T'es mort et bientôt enterré. Ta femme t'oubliera sûrement dans les bras de ton meilleur pote. Quant à tes mômes, ils s'en remettront. Et ton ex-femme récoltera certainement tout ton héritage. De toute façon t'y peux plus rien. Fallait vivre avant !

-… »

Il ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer, mais finalement il la ferme. Il cligne des yeux avant de m'envoyer un regard que je qualifierais de bovin. Genre à moitié larmoyant, mais sans larmes.

« Alors je suis vraiment mort…

-Ouais.

-Et je pourrais vraiment pas retourner vers ma femme et ma famille ?

-Non. »

Il baisse la tête et regarde ses mains. Il les tourne et les retourne avant de laisser tomber les bras.

En avant pour la phase quatre. Celle que je supporte le moins. La dépression, l'abattement. En avant pour la pleurnicherie, les mouchoirs et la rétrospection. Et là, c'est le plus saoulant. Y a des morts qui chouinent plus que d'autres. Et j'espère franchement qu'il va être moins chiant que les autres. Et qu'il va vite passer à la dernière phase, l'acceptation. Qu'il se casse enfin !

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais pas leur manquer ? Qu'ils peuvent vivre sans moi ?

-…

-Et moi ? Je peux pas vivre sans eux. Est-ce qu'ils vont aller bien malgré tout ? Est-ce…

-Oh putain ! Arrête de pleurnicher, ça changera rien ! Ils vont vivre un point c'est tout. Plus ou moins bien comme la plupart des gens. Malheureux ou non, ça changera rien pour toi.

-… Vous êtes pas censé être un ange qui remonte le moral des personnes qui viennent de mourir en les rassurant sur le sort futur de leurs proches ?

-C'est un mythe. J'suis pas un ange. J'suis un shinigami. Moi, j'vous délivre et j'vous livre. Quant à vous rassurer sur l'avenir, allez consulter un devin. Alors, dépêchez-vous de vous tirer d'ici, j'ai autre chose à foutre !

-…

-…

-… Je passe par cette porte là ?

-Ouais.

-Et où est-ce que je vais aller ?

-Dans une grande machine à laver à recycler les âmes. Félicitation ! Vous allez être réincarné.

-Réincarner ? En quoi ?

-En sangsue ou en moule, au choix.

-… Vous savez, vous devriez changer de comportement ou arrêtez de guider les âmes. Vous êtes vraiment pas fait pour ça.

-… C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

Sur ce, il franchit la porte. Ouais, je suis désagréable. C'est mon taf de récolter des âmes jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, mais y a pas écrit dans mon contrat que je dois faire preuve de patience, et de compréhension, et de gentillesse. Je fais mon taf parce qu'il faut que je le fasse.

Ouais, il faut que je le fasse. Au début, j'ai essayé de m'y soustraire, de pas les délivrer de leur enveloppe charnelle. Tout simplement parce que j'avais pas envie de jouer selon leurs règles. Et parallèlement, j'avais une guerre à terminer. Et puis peu à peu, les voix de ceux que je devais délivrer envahirent mon esprit. Des cris et des hurlements. En temps normal, j'en aurai eu rien à foutre si j'avais pu les ignorer. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, c'était tout mon corps qui résonnait.

Alors, pour avoir la paix, je fais mon taf. Je récolte les âmes et les dirige vers la porte. Je sais pas vraiment s'ils vont être réincarnés après avoir franchi cette porte. Ça, c'est ma théorie. Je me dis que c'est plus fun de penser qu'on se réincarne que de partir en enfer ou au paradis. Enfin, je dis ça, mais c'est sûrement parce que je bosse en tant qu'humain dans une entreprise de recyclage avec Hilde et Howard… Déformation professionnelle, hein ? En tout cas, ça reste un truc chiant à faire. Parce qu'en plus, je dois pas seulement récolter les âmes sur L2. Nan, ça aurait été trop simple. Non, je dois parfois traverser littéralement l'espace pour délivrer une âme. Mais bon, j'ai réussi à m'arranger avec les H2. C'est moi qui me balade dans l'espace pour récupérer les déchets qui trainent et qui peuvent être recyclés. Du coup, ils me voient pas trop. Et mon extrême jeunesse est mise sur le compte du « passer une grosse partie de sa vie en apesanteur freine le vieillissement ». Jeter toutes vos crèmes antiride, Duo Maxwell a trouvé la solution !!! Quelle foutaise !

Plus jeune je me suis toujours targué d'être un shinigami, Dieu de la Mort, qui fauche les vies avec une faux thermique. Je me prétendais être la main droite de la Mort elle-même. Et j'en étais plutôt fier.

Quelle connerie !

Etre un shinigami, c'est chiant. Récolter des âmes, c'est saoulant. Etre un mort-vivant, c'est gênant.

Je ne dors pas, je ne mange pas, je ne bois pas, je n'ai jamais froid, ni chaud. Je pourrais essayer de me faire mal, je ne ressens pas la douleur.

J'ai vraiment tout essayé. Dormir : impossible, les voix de ceux que je dois délivrer m'en empêche et de toute manière, je ne ressens pas la fatigue. En fait, je crois que mon corps est incapable de ressentir la fatigue. Normal puisqu'il est mort…

Manger : les aliments n'ont aucun goût, aucune saveur. Je pourrais manger du chocolat, une pizza ou bien une chaussure, le goût reste le même.

Boire : idem. Je n'ai jamais soif. Je peux m'enfiler trois litre d'eau ou de coca ou de pur whisky, aucun changement. Même goût.

Je ne ressens ni la chaleur, ni le froid. Je pourrais me promener avec une combinaison de ski, bonnet, écharpe et grosse moumoute en plein été avec une température approchant les 40, si je le voulais… ou plus exactement si je pouvais passer inaperçu avec un accoutrement pareil. Idem pour le froid, je pourrais me promener nu en arctique.

Quant à la sensation de douleur, j'avoue, pour me soustraire du taf de shinigami, j'ai essayé de mourir pour de bon. Me planter un couteau dans le cœur… sauf qu'il ne battait déjà plus. Me couper encore une fois les veines… sauf que je n'avais plus de sang à verser. Me tirer une balle dans la tête… j'avoue que celle-là a été hardcore. Il a fallu quand même un bon mois avant que je puisse sortir de chez moi, le temps que je cicatrise ou plutôt que les tissus de mon visage se reconstruise sans la moindre cicatrice.

J'avais envisagé la décapitation, l'immolation par le feu, tout les trucs les plus gore que l'on voit dans les films d'horreur, mais la balle dans la tête m'avait convaincu que de toute évidence, je pourrais pas mourir du tout.

Autre inconvénient, c'est que je suis théoriquement mort. Et je ne devrais donc avoir aucun impact sur les vivants. J'aurai dû rester caché. J'aurai dû leur faire croire que j'avais disparu. Je ne devais donc pas continuer la guerre. Or, après qu'il m'ait délivré, j'ai continué comme si j'étais encore vivant. Je me foutais alors des règles. Grossière erreur. J'avoue.

En tant que shinigami, je devais juste récolter les âmes. L'âme de ceux qui meurent reste emprisonnée dans l'enveloppe charnelle. Et mon boulot, c'est de les en délivrer. Puis attendre qu'elles veuillent bien emprunter ce foutu tunnel. Mais un shinigami n'a pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur les mortels. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'interférer dans la vie des vivants sous peine de prolonger ou raccourcir anormalement leur espérance de vie. Et si cela arrivait, le shinigami en paierait le prix. Et lorsque j'ai fait explosé pour la première fois un mobil suit avec son pilote, j'ai payé le prix. Et quel prix !

Une douleur. Intense. Surhumaine. J'avais eu l'impression que mon corps immortel s'embrassait sur place. J'avais l'impression que des flammes blanches me consumaient de l'intérieur. Et, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, cette sensation s'est dissipée. Et n'est resté qu'un sentiment de vide.

Apparemment, la personne que j'avais tuée ne devait pas mourir ce jour-là. Et j'ai ressenti toute ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir en l'espace d'une seconde. Même pas.

Je disais plus tôt que je ne ressentais pas la douleur. Je devrais préciser. Je ne ressens aucunement la douleur infligée pas moi-même ou par les vivants. Uniquement celle des morts que je vole. Ceux que je tue.

Autant dire que la fin de cette guerre a été un calvaire. J'ai vraiment essayé de tuer le moins de monde possible, d'avoir le moins d'impact possible sur le destin des autres. C'était vraiment pas évident. Heureusement pour moi, ceux dont l'espérance de vie avait malencontreusement rallongée, ceux qui s'occupaient d'ôter leur vie (je sais vraiment pas comme ils s'appellent et très franchement je m'en balance un peu) tentaient de les tuer différemment. Genre un accident de voiture, de navette. Maladie foudroyante. Crise cardiaque. Et bien d'autre. Et évidemment, c'était à moi de les délivrer. Parce que j'étais responsable…

Lorsque la mini terroriste a voulu remettre ça avec son coup d'état à la manque, j'avais vraiment les boules. Après la guerre, j'avais fais profil bas. Genre je me mouille pas, je reste avec les Sweepers et je me la joue tranquille. Et là, il fallait reprendre les armes. Heureusement, on avait tous décidé de tuer personne. De toute façon, j'en avais vraiment pas envie. Et bon, je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je pouvais plus rester dans le monde des vivants.

Parce que vivre dans ce monde est épuisant. D'un, il allait falloir que je disparaisse bientôt de la vie de mes « amis » actuels : Hilde et Howard. Parce que le souci majeur est que mon corps ne vieilli pas. La plaie ! Je vais rester au stade pré-adulte tout le restant de mon existence dans ce monde. Un gamin de 15 piges. Et quand on approche théoriquement de la vingtaine, et bien on peut limite encore faire illusion, genre maturation tardive, mais les doutes commenceraient vite à surgir. De deux, c'était vraiment épuisant de faire attention à chacun de ses actes, à la moindre parole pour ne pas se trahir et influer sur leur futur, sur leur mort.

Et ouais, ça va faire bientôt 5 ans que j'attendais ma délivrance.

Et ma délivrance, c'est Heero Yuy.

La mort de Heero Yuy.

Mon obsession. Ma damnation. Ma promesse de libération.

Heero que je surveille encore. Que j'épie. Témoin de tous ses petits bonheurs et de tous ses petits malheurs. Que je vois entrain de vivre. De s'épanouir. De devenir un homme. Et quel homme ! Lui seul me donne chaud. Lui seul me fait froid dans le dos. Lui seul me donne faim. Faim de lui. Lui seul me donne soif. Soif de lui. Lui seul me fait souffrir.

Et chaque jour qui passe le rapproche un peu plus inexorablement de sa mort. Et j'espère juste qu'Elle arrive bientôt…

~*~

La suite ? La semaine prochaine !

En attendant… j'ai vraiment besoin d'avis ! Gros bisous et bonne année !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi**

**Dédicace : Pour Touta (héhéhé). Pour Hana (héhéhé… pas taper hein ?). Pour Mithy (en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant. **

**Note : Pas taper… Lisez jusqu'au bout au moins ! **

**Note2: Cette partie se déroule 15 après la fin la guerre contrairement à la première partie qui se déroulait 2 après.  
**

**Ame sensible… accrochez-vous ! Enfin ça dépend… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

~*~

Mon nom… Heero Yuy. En tout cas, c'est le nom que l'on m'a donné avant l'opération météore.

Je fête aujourd'hui mon théorique trentième anniversaire. Et quand je regarde en arrière, je me dis que ma vie a été bien remplie. Trop même. Beaucoup trop pour un homme de mon âge. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'ai vécu deux vies. Deux vies que tout oppose. Mais elles restent les miennes et je les assume toutes les deux. L'une ne va pas sans l'autre. Je ne regrette ni l'une ni l'autre.

Ma première vie, c'est la guerre. Cette guerre qui m'a tout pris. Qui a pris mes parents, enfin je suppose, vu que j'ignore ce qui leur est arrivé. Si ça se trouve, ils m'ont tout simplement abandonné. Guerre qui a pris mon identité. Guerre qui a régit toute mon enfance et mon adolescence. Dès que j'ai su marcher, il m'a appris à me battre, à accomplir des missions, à me servir d'une arme. A affronter la mort.

Puis le doc m'a pris sous son aile quand mon mentor est mort. Entraînement. Gundam. Mission. La routine. Jusqu'à la paix.

Et la paix, c'est ma deuxième vie. Une vie que j'ai construite pour moi et grâce à moi. Cette vie là, je l'ai choisie. Elle n'a pas été dictée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je l'ai vécu comme je l'entendais. J'ai fais des erreurs, des découvertes. J'ai appris à vivre normalement.

Après la guerre, je me suis inscris à des cours en ligne, histoire d'avoir tous les diplômes requis pour un jeune homme de 17 ans. Diplômes que j'ai passés en un an. Après ça, j'ai pris des cours dans une université. J'ai un peu tâtonné. J'ai un peu touché à tout. Parce que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire. De ce que je voulais faire de cette vie.

Réléna m'a beaucoup aidé. Elle m'a soutenu. Elle a été la seule à le faire. Parce que je n'avais quasiment plus aucun contact avec les autres. Eux, ils auraient pu comprendre, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes leurs propres démons et incertitudes à combattre. On aurait pu garder le contact. Mais on ne l'a pas fait. C'est ainsi. Je respecte. Moi-même, je n'ai fais aucun geste vers eux. Je n'ai pas tenté d'établir le contact. Un mail de temps en temps.

Pour en revenir à Léna. Elle a fait beaucoup pour moi. J'ai toujours cru que ses sentiments étaient juste qu'une infatuation adolescente. Que cela allait passer avec le temps. Qu'elle allait mûrir, grandir et tomber réellement amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle a effectivement grandit. Elle a mûrit. Et elle est vraiment tombée amoureuse… de moi. Elle avait appris à me connaître. Elle était là pour mes petites victoires, comme pour mes échecs. Elle m'a écouté, soutenu, consolé. Oui je lui dois beaucoup. Encore aujourd'hui.

Je suis devenu concepteur de jeux vidéo. Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Notamment des simulations de tir à la première personne. Ou FPS pour les intimes. Le contexte est bateau. Les joueurs sont propulsés pendant la guerre entre la Terre et les colonies AC195. Celle que nous avons eue tant de mal à gagner. Ils peuvent piloter des gundams comme accomplir des missions d'infiltrations. Ils doivent se comporter tantôt comme des bourrins ou comme de fins stratèges. En gros, tout ce que nous avons vécus.

Je me suis beaucoup investi dans ce jeu. Le créer m'a aidé à exorciser mes démons, mes cauchemars. Ça m'a permit à mieux digérer les erreurs et les échecs que j'avais commis durant cette guerre. Ça m'a aidé à tourner la page en quelque sorte. A aller de l'avant.

A finir par demander à Réléna de m'épouser.

De ma vie, je n'ai aimé que deux personnes. Une dans chaque vie. Une pendant la guerre. Et l'autre pendant la paix. Un garçon. Puis une femme.

Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un bisexuel. Il se trouve simplement que la première personne que j'ai aimée était un garçon. La seconde était une jeune femme. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Mon premier amour était… étrange. J'avoue qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que je l'ai aimé. Mes sentiments pour lui avaient été abrasifs. Douloureux presque. D'un côté j'avais une guerre à mener. De l'autre il y avait _lui._ Lui qui hantait mes moindres pensées. Et il ne s'agissait pas là de pensées romantiques. Rien de tout ça. Elles étaient le plus souvent violentes. Brutales. Paranoïaques. J'avais à l'époque la sensation d'être épié jours et nuits. Qu'à chaque fois que je me retournais il était là, caché quelque part. L'impression qu'il violait sans cesse mon intimité.

Ce qui était tout bonnement ridicule quand on y réfléchit. Il avait une guerre lui aussi à mener. Mais à chaque fois qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il envahissait mon âme. Et avec un éternel sourire aux lèvres.

C'était vraiment étrange. Même si c'était ce qu'il disait, nous étions loin d'avoir une relation amicale. J'ignorais alors comment la qualifier mais je savais que cette relation n'était pas normale. Plutôt corrosive. Explosive. Dangereuse. Malsaine.

Quand il a été emprisonné, mon premier réflexe a été de l'empêcher de parler. De le faire taire définitivement. Et c'était ce que je comptais toujours faire au moment même où j'ouvrais la porte de sa cellule.

Mais j'ai changé d'avis au moment même où je l'ai vu. Il souriait toujours. Un sourire étrange. Effrayant. Presque… irréel. Il disait qu'il m'attendait. Je l'ai vu se lever et attendre que j'appuis sur la gâchette. Toujours avec son sourire. Un sourire presque moqueur. Comme s'il savait une chose que j'ignorais. Et pour une raison inconnue alors, je lui ai laissé la vie sauve. Et je l'ai sortis de sa prison.

Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer. Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer la guerre sans lui.

J'avoue que c'est à la fin de la guerre, au moment où nous sommes tous séparés que j'ai commencé à réaliser mes sentiments à son égard. Ils étaient toujours aussi violents. Mais je ressentais aussi un manque atroce. Je voulais à tout prix continuer ma vie, m'en créer une nouvelle, mais il me parasitait toujours autant. Il me manquait tout bêtement. Son regard me manquait. J'aurai voulu… répondre à ses regards. L'envahir à mon tour. Le parasiter. Mais a-t-il jamais ressentit la même chose que moi ? Est-ce que je l'obnubilais autant ?

C'est encore des questions que je me pose. Et avec le recul vient la peur. Peur que la réponse soit négative. Peur de me rendre compte que ses regards moqueurs qui me transperçaient de part en part avaient deviné avant moi. Deviné que je l'aimais.

En même temps, j'en doute. Il avait toujours l'air insouciant, presque détaché de tout. Comme si tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Il gardait toujours ce stupide sourire aux lèvres. Quoiqu'il arrivait. Il nous sortait toujours des mots encourageant lorsque la situation était mauvaise. Des mots optimistes. Mais qui sonnaient étrangement faux à mes oreilles.

Il portait un masque. Tout comme moi. Un masque pour rester anonyme. Afin que personne ne le perce à jour. Du moins, c'est ce que je suppose. Sinon je ne vois pas l'utilité de porter un masque si ce n'est pour se dissimuler. Mais son masque était paradoxal. Il attirait l'attention. Il attirait tous les regards. Les autres papillonnaient autour de lui comme des insectes autour d'une flamme. Je ne comprends pas comment il pouvait penser à tromper le monde en attirant autant les gens. Au bout d'un moment, on finit toujours par se trahir. Par se laisser entrevoir. Il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment jouer la comédie. Un jour ou l'autre, on finit par se faire avoir. Et les personnes qui nous entourent à ce moment-là sont en première loge. Elles sont les premières à découvrir nos points faibles. Et les premières à les utiliser contre nous. Ne dit-on pas que notre meilleur ami est aussi notre pire ennemi. Que l'ennemi le plus dangereux est celui qui est le plus proche de nous.

C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours essayé de garder mes distances vis-à-vis des gens.

Mon comportement envers lui était plus ou moins… glacial. Je feignais l'indifférence. Je le traitais comme je traitais tous les autres. Comme s'il m'était égal de le savoir dans les parages. En même temps, je crois que je le testais. Pour voir si mon attitude le touchait. Pour voir ses réactions. Et inconsciemment, je devais lui en vouloir de ne pas répondre comme je le voulais. De m'aimer comme je le voulais. Sans même savoir que je voulais moi-même être aimer par lui.

C'était un amour destructeur.

Et Réléna m'a sortit de là sans même sans rendre compte.

Elle a toujours su que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cœur. Mais elle n'a jamais su qui. Remarque, elle a toujours été intuitive, alors il se peut qu'elle ait comprit. Peut-être même avant moi.

Elle m'a aidé à l'oublier un peu. Elle m'a aidé à me rendre compte que cet amour était vraiment démesuré et malsain. Il n'en serait rien sortit de bon. Je le sais aujourd'hui. On aurait finit par se détruire l'un l'autre. Je suis certain que si cet amour avait été réciproque, l'un de nous deux serait mort.

J'ai moi aussi grandi. J'ai mûri. Je suis devenu un homme. Loin de la guerre. Loin de mes instincts destructeurs. Grâce à elle, je suis devenu un homme normal, presque banal. Et le fait de ne plus avoir eu des nouvelles de lui à la longue n'est pas étranger à mon nouveau comportement en société. Cela m'avait fait un bien fou. Même si ça a été la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai du faire.

L'oublier. Il le fallait. Je pouvais pas risquer ma nouvelle vie. J'avais enfin une chance de pourvoir vivre comme je l'entendais. Pouvoir faire mes choix. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'empêcher d'avancer. Il ne pouvait pas me retenir pour continuer ma vie de guerre.

Il m'a fallu du temps. Et la création d'un jeu. Et la déclaration de Réléna pour me faire avancer. Et j'avais décidé que Léna était la chance de ma nouvelle vie.

J'ai commencé par lui faire la cour, comme disait mes collègues. C'était, je suppose, différent d'avec les autres femmes. Elle était une femme politique, très prise par son travail et sa position. Je la voyais au début rarement. Mais chaque fois qu'elle passait par ma colonie, on se voyait et je l'invitais à différents endroits. On peut dire qu'elle m'a appris le jeu de la séduction. J'ai fais beaucoup d'impairs, mais elle a toujours été patiente.

Notre premier baiser avait été épique. Nous étions de sortie dans notre restaurant préféré. Je lui avais offert ses roses préférées. C'était son anniversaire. Elle a voulu simplement me remercier en m'embrassant sur la joue. C'est peut-être cliché, mais j'ignore pourquoi, j'ai tourné brusquement la tête et ses lèvres ont atterris sur les miennes. Elle a rougi. J'ai souri. Et nous avons fait la une des journaux le lendemain.

Elle m'a appelé en catastrophe, en s'excusant et en me promettant de faire publier un démenti. Et j'ai simplement répondu : « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? ». Pendant plus d'une minute, elle n'a rien dit. Puis elle a éclaté de rire et j'ai suivi. C'est comme ça que notre relation a été plus officielle.

J'ai commencé à travail à l'extérieur. Après tout, tout ce qu'il me fallait était un ordinateur, d'une connexion Internet ou Extranet et être présent aux réunions quasi hebdomadaires pour faire part de nos avancements. Je partais le reste du temps avec elle. Je la suivais dans ces déplacements.

Notre relation à partir de là a été très vite. Et jamais je ne me suis senti aussi… léger. Presque insouciant. Et après une année passée ensemble, je lui ai demandé sa main.

Notre mariage a été… fastueux. Vraiment pas mon genre. Ce fut d'ailleurs une de nos premières disputes sérieuses. Elle voulait se marier dans l'ancien palais de Sank. Elle voulait du faste et du luxe. Tout en restant sobre. Et j'avoue que pour moi, ça reste des concepts tout à fait contradictoires. Mais apparemment, pas d'après la gente féminine entourant ma future femme. Il fallait d'après elle un mariage digne d'une princesse d'un royaume oublié. Elles voulaient du rêve. D'autant plus que ce mariage était médiatisé. Très médiatisé. Toutefois, il fallait que ce mariage reste sobre.

Pour moi, tout cela n'avait absolument ni queue ni tête, alors j'ai adopté la seule stratégie sensée : je les ai laissé s'occuper de tous les préparatifs, moi je m'occupais seulement de mon costume, des alliances, de désigner mon témoin, et d'être à l'heure à l'endroit prévu.

Je ne dirai pas que ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais ce fut indéniablement l'un des plus beaux. Elle était évidemment magnifique dans sa robe blanche vaporeuse mais sans fioriture.

Tous les autres pilotes étaient là. Sauf lui. Cela ne m'a pas étonné. Cela m'a même bien arrangé. Pas que je ne voulais pas le voir. Mais à cette époque, je ne me sentais pas prêt à l'affronter, même s'il savait pas qu'il y avait bataille. Je le niais, mais il avait toujours autant d'importance pour moi. Même s'il faisait partie de mon ancienne vie. Ma nouvelle vie était Léna. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui.

Notre lune de miel a été… je dirai romantique faute de mieux. Mais très courte. Nous étions bien sûr dans un cadre idyllique. Seuls, sur une île quasi déserte. Pas tout à fait non plus quand on y réfléchi puisque aucun de nous deux ne s'étaient encombrés avec les tâches ménagères comme la cuisine et le ménage. Or, des festins nous en savourions tous les soirs. Nous passions nos journées à nous prélasser, à consumer encore et encore notre union. Ces journées-là étaient parfaites. Loin de tout et de tout le monde. Ne s'occuper que de nous. Et profiter.

Puis il a fallu reprendre notre vie. En tant que femme politique, elle avait des obligations. Elle avait pu s'y soustraire pendant quelques jours, mais elle ne pouvait pas plus. Ça ne me gênait pas. Ces quelques jours passés ensemble avaient été extraordinaires et encore plus appréciés sachant qu'ils étaient comptés. Moi-même j'avais du travail. Des améliorations pour mon jeu, un nouvel opus à sortir d'ici quelques mois, des invitations à des conventions.

Après notre voyage, nous avons été très pris l'un comme l'autre. Pour rattraper le retard. Nous ne nous voyions plus beaucoup. Entre deux portes, entre deux réunions. C'était très pesant. Ça nous minait l'un comme l'autre. Une fois, nous ne nous étions pas vus pendant une semaine entière, nous parlant brièvement par téléphone. Mais au bout de deux mois, il a fallu nous adapter autrement.

Quelques semaines après notre voyage, Réléna m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Ce fut le choc de ma vie. Et instantanément, le bonheur me submergea. Aujourd'hui aussi, une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit quand j'y repense.

Je ne dis pas que cette grossesse a été heureuse. Non, ma Léna peut être une femme assez capricieuse. Et j'avoue que par moment, elle a été infernale. Il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans. Et les beaux jours sont ceux dont je me souviens le plus. Sa grossesse s'est passée sans un accro. Ou presque. Je me souviens que pendant plus de deux semaines, ma femme ne m'a pas adressé la parole tout simplement parce que son obstétricien lui avait ordonné du repos alors qu'elle en était à son huitième mois. Et moi, ô comble de l'horreur, j'avais pris le parti du médecin. Il m'a fallu des trésors d'attention pour l'occuper un peu sans qu'elle se fatiguât. Et pour qu'elle arrêtât de m'ignorer.

Je me souviens encore de la première échographie. Où plutôt la première échographie où nous pouvions voir la forme du fœtus. Cela a rendu sa grossesse plus… réelle. Je me souviens encore de ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là. Une bouffée de fierté. De la joie à l'état pur. Jamais je n'avais été si heureux. Et pour la première fois, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne en tout cas, quelques larmes ont parcouru mes joues.

Puis vînt l'accouchement. J'ignore encore comment les femmes peuvent subir une chose aussi… atroce. Elle souffrait. Elle était comme possédée. Je la reconnaissais plus du tout. Elle hurlait. Elle m'insultait aussi. Et moi, j'étais totalement désemparé. Je lui tenais la main sans trop savoir quoi faire. J'aurai voulu subir tout ça à sa place. Et lorsque je lui fis par de mes sentiments, elle me hurlait dessus de plus belle.

Réléna avait voulu accoucher chez nous. Elle voulait donner naissance à notre enfant (nous ignorions alors le sexe du bébé) dans un cadre connu, où elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle voulait aussi accoucher sans péridurale. Elle voulait un accouchement naturel. Et cela l'a transformée en démon le jour J.

Je me souviens encore des sages femmes qui lui ordonnaient de pousser et elle qui leur criait dessus en disant qu'elles avaient qu'à faire sortir le bébé elles-mêmes. Qu'elle me haïssait. Qu'elle en pouvait plus. Qu'elle me détestait pour ce que je lui avais fait. Qu'elle avait mal. Que c'était ma faute. Qu'elle souffrait. Qu'elle me le pardonnerait jamais.

Ma douce petite femme s'était changée en harpie. Et tandis que je lui tenais la main, je priais pour qu'elle redevînt elle-même quand tout serait finit. Et j'avoue que j'en voulais aussi à la petite chose qui voulait apparemment pas sortir et qui torturais ma femme. Celle-ci avait aussi acquis une force herculéenne. Elle m'agrippait fermement la main, se fichant pas mal de me broyer les os. Mais je ne dis rien. J'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire insulter encore plus.

Et je me promis que plus jamais nous n'aurions d'autres enfants.

Toutefois, lorsque j'entendis les cris de ma fille, j'ai tout oublié. Et ma femme aussi. Et je peux dire que ce jour-là fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

La naissance de notre petite Camryn.

Etre père a presque été instinctif. J'avais envers elle un fort sentiment possessif. Elle est ma fille, ma chair, mon sang. Et quiconque lui ferait du mal le payerait de sa vie. Je peux dire, avec le recul, que j'étais et je suis toujours un papa gâteau. Ultra protecteur. Quasi paranoïaque. Intransigeant avec tout le monde. Sauf avec elle. Je lui passais tout. Elle pleurait, j'étais là. Elle réclamait, je lui donnais si je pouvais.

Elle avait besoin de moi. Elle dépendait littéralement de moi. Et je voulais être là. Je n'avais pas eu de parents au sens strict du terme. On ne m'avait jamais donné d'amour. Mon mentor avait pourvu à mes besoins. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que son affection avait été très démonstrative. Le doc, n'en parlons même pas. Je leur étais utile. Ils ne me voulaient pas de mal. Mais ils avaient d'autres objectifs bien plus importants.

Je me suis donc fait la promesse de montrer toute l'affection dont j'étais capable à ma fille. Même si pour cela, je devais tout lui passer. Tant qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle ne manquait de rien, tout le reste m'était un peu égal.

Cela m'a valu beaucoup de disputes avec Réléna. Elle n'était pas souvent là à cause de son travail. Elle devait se sentir frustrée de ne pas pouvoir participer plus à l'éducation de notre fille. Et le fait que je lui passais tous ses caprices n'aidait pas. Ma femme voulait que je sois plus ferme. Parce que mon comportement n'allait pas lui rendre service. Mais franchement, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêche. Lorsque Camryn me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, avec un sourire aussi lumineux, je… craquais, fondais. Oui, papa gâteau. Même si je savais que ma femme avait raison. Je me disais cependant que ma fille était encore trop jeune. Que j'aurais le temps de rectifier le tir plus tard.

Cette divergence d'opinion concernant l'éducation de ma fille a failli être fatale à mon mariage. Il nous a fallu plusieurs semaines de réajustement, des séances de psychothérapie conjugale et une deuxième lune de miel pour remettre notre mariage sur les rails.

Après ce séjour, je fis des efforts pour être plus ferme. Du moins devant Réléna. Et elle essaya de moins travailler, d'être plus présente, de déléguer un peu plus ses pouvoirs. Cela n'a pas été facile, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. J'avais une famille à protéger. Il était hors de question que je les perde.

Lorsque Camryn eut quatre ans, Réléna tomba de nouveau enceinte. La grossesse fut plus difficile que la première. Elle était souvent fatiguée. Irritable. Le bébé semblait lui marteler sans cesse ses entrailles. Ma femme était redevenue un démon. Et ce, avant même l'accouchement.

Accouchement encore plus difficile. Et prématuré. Cinq semaines avant terme. Et en plus d'avoir perdu les eaux bien avant les contractions, notre enfant s'était présenté par le siège. Heureusement pour elle, les joies de l'accouchement naturel chez soi lui étaient passées. Cette fois-ci, cela s'était déroulé dans un hôpital avec péridurale. De toute façon, la grossesse de Réléna n'avait pas été idéale. La gynécologue nous avait fortement recommandés un accouchement dans un milieu spécialisé, au cas où. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Réléna donna naissance à un garçon. Shuyin.

Cela ne surprendra personne si je dis que le jour de sa naissance fut un autre des plus beaux jours de ma vie. J'avais vécu beaucoup de chose, mais leur venue au monde… c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais vécu. Et ils étaient tous deux ma fierté. Au lieu d'apporter la mort, comme dans ma première vie, j'avais apporté la vie dans celle-ci.

La prématurité de Shuyin n'a pas vraiment été un problème. Il n'a pas eu de soucis de santé majeur et il s'est développé normalement. Si j'avais traité ma fille comme une princesse, je l'avais traité comme un petit mec. Je me voyais déjà à l'époque jouant au basket avec lui. Ou un autre sport d'équipe. Je me voyais déjà jouer avec lui à des jeux de construction, à des petites navettes spatiales. Lui apprenant à devenir un petit homme bien, sur qui on pouvait compter. Un homme sûr de lui, aux épaules solides. Prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille. Un peu comme moi maintenant mais en beaucoup mieux. J'étais sûr que plus tard il deviendrait un homme distingué avec toutes les filles à ses pieds. Papa gâteau j'avais dit.

J'avoue que j'avais envie qu'il vive l'enfance que je n'avais pas eu. Je voulais d'autant plus lui donner toutes les chances possibles pour qu'il réussisse. Je jouais souvent avec lui à des jeux ludiques.

Je n'avais pas oublié ma fille. Mais j'avoue qu'au début, il m'a été difficile de m'occuper des deux en même temps. De donner autant de temps à l'un comme à l'autre. Et d'inclure aussi du temps pour mon couple. Ce n'était pas évident. Et malgré mes capacités à tout organiser, s'il y a bien une chose qui peut foutre en l'air tout ton planning, ce sont bien les enfants. Petits, ce sont eux qui décident de ton emploi du temps. Mais je n'ai jamais rien regretté.

Et Réléna et moi nous avons fini par tout ajuster. Notre vie ensemble n'était pas toujours très heureuse. Mais nous tenions le coup. Parce que tout en valait la peine.

Voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai supposément la trentaine, d'après une décision arbitraire que j'avais prise après la guerre. J'ai une vie que n'importe qui pourrait envier. Une femme belle, intelligente, charismatique, princesse voire reine d'un ancien royaume détruit. J'étais un ancien soldat se battant pour la liberté, seul et contre tous, vainqueur. Notre mariage est aux yeux de tous un conte de fée. Nous avons deux magnifiques enfants. Beaux, intelligents, vifs, joyeux. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue. Le point de vue d'un père. Mais je défie quiconque de me dire le contraire. Juste un détail, j'ai toujours une arme à portée de main.

J'ai un travail que j'aime. Qui rapporte suffisamment. Des amis. Pas beaucoup, mais c'est suffisant. Je vis dans une magnifique villa sur Terre. J'ai aussi un loft sur L1. Une navette privée pour faire l'aller-retour chaque semaine pour mes réunions.

Toutes les personnes que je côtoie me disent qu'ils m'envient. Qu'ils aimeraient être à ma place. Et j'avoue que je suis très satisfait de la façon dont je vis ma vie. Toutefois, j'avais toujours eu l'impression que quelque chose me manquait. Ce manque ne se manifestait que lorsque j'étais seul. Lorsque ma femme était en déplacement. Lorsque ma fille était à l'école et mon fils à la crèche. Seul quand je ne travaillais pas. Et étrangement, à chaque fois que je ressentais ce manque, une vague de nostalgie me submergeait. Je ne savais pas trop d'où elle venait, et lorsque celle-ci était vraiment puissante, je me surprenais à envoyer des mails aux autres pilotes.

Et c'était à ce moment-là où je repensais à lui. Mais jamais je ne lui envoyais de mail. Lui non plus ne me contactait pas. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'on s'était quitté en très bon terme. Il m'avait mis une droite, je l'avais étalé avec un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire.

Je n'ai pas gardé le contact avec lui, mais j'avais fait quand même quelques recherches à son sujet. Voir si tout roulait pour lui aussi. S'il s'était marié. S'il avait eu des enfants. J'ai fait la même chose pour les autres aussi.

J'ai appris qu'il travaillait dans une petite entreprise de recyclage. Il ne s'est jamais marié. Pas d'enfant à ma connaissance. Et il y a maintenant un peu plus de dix ans, il avait carrément disparu. Ses amis étaient même allés voir les Preventers pour un avis de recherche. Sans succès.

Les autres les ont aidés à faire des recherches. Mais s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve, c'était inutile de le chercher. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde considère qu'il est mort.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que depuis qu'il a disparu, j'ai l'impression qu'il est près de moi. Jamais très loin en tout cas. Et dans ces moments-là, où j'ai ces impressions, mes deux vies se télescopent. C'est dérangeant. Je pensais que mes deux vies étaient diamétralement opposées. Donc mon ancienne vie ne pouvait pas intervenir dans la nouvelle. C'était ce que je croyais. C'était ce que je voulais. J'avais tiré un trait sur mon passé. J'y avais mis le point final au moment même où j'avais commencé à me chercher, à me construire une vie. Je ne renierai pas cette vie antérieure pourrait-on dire. Mais pour moi, elle n'avait rien à faire dans la nouvelle. J'étais dérouté.

Et plus j'étais seul, plus ses sentiments revenaient en force. Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui, nous fêtions mon anniversaire mais aussi l'anniversaire de la paix. Cela faisait 15 ans qu'elle avait été instaurée. Sans compter le petit coup d'état de Mariemaia. Réléna avait préparé une fête surprise. Avec la plupart de nos amis. Mes collègues. Les siens. Les dirigeants des Preventers. Et mes anciens compagnons d'armes. Sauf lui évidemment. Il y avait par contre ses anciens amis à lui : les Sweepers.

La soirée se passait extrêmement bien. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. J'avais renoué avec mes anciens compagnons d'armes. Appris un peu plus sur leur vie actuelle. C'est au moment où Réléna prononça son discours promouvant la paix que tout se passa. Cela ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes, mais pour moi cela prit des allures d'éternité.

J'entendis le coup de feu. Je tournai la tête et vit le tireur. Et je compris quelle était sa cible. Réléna. Et avant même de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me précipitai vers elle et la poussai hors de portée. Et aussitôt une immense douleur me traversa la poitrine puis s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Puis plus rien. Le noir. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans le noir. Et je me remémore tout. Toutes mes vies. Apparemment tout ce que disent ceux qui vivent de NDE (_Near Death Experience_) est pour l'instant vrai : je vois toute ma vie défilée. Mais pas de tunnel lumineux à l'horizon. Je suppose donc que je suis mort ou presque. En tout cas, je ne ressens rien. Pas de douleur. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre je suppose. Attendre que je me réveille. Ou de voir un tunnel de lumière. Pour le moment, je me sens plutôt bien.

~*~

**Pas taper!!! Pour info je suis une inconditionnelle du 1x2x1... C'est juste que... Comment ça je me cherche des excuses? **

**Mais c'est toi, Hana, qui avait raison. Quand Heero n'a pas de garde-fou, il se case avec l'impensable... **

**A dans une semaine (si j'en ai pas dégouté certains...)!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon Réveil, Mon Amour, Mon Existence, Ma Liberté**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi. **

**Dédicace : ma béta, mes dictionnaires, mes encyclopédies. Et à toutes celles qui m'ont pardonnée ce sacrilège… (1+R)Mais qu'on se rassure, je suis à fond sur Heero et Duo! C'était juste un mal nécessaire...  
**

**Note : C'est pas encore pour tout de suite… Vous comprendrez à la fin… **

~*~

Ça va faire maintenant 15 ans que j'attends. Je commence à me dire qu'il va falloir que j'attende 90 piges ! Et passer tout ce temps loin de tout le monde, seul, à faire la causette à des morts qui dépriment parce que justement c'est la fin pour eux, et à un chat ben… c'est déprimant. Je m'ennuyais déjà avant de partir de chez Hilde, mais depuis…

J'ai traîné, vagabondé. J'ai visité tous les recoins de la planète et des colonies. Au gré de mes missions, de mon job. Oui, parce que contrairement à une certaine légende, les shinigamis ne sont pas postés à un seul endroit. Au contraire, je peux libérer une âme située au Royaume de Sank et en libérer une autre le lendemain sur L1. Nous autres shinigamis ne restons jamais plus de trois jours au même endroit. Tout ça pour éviter les interférences avec les vivants. Pour éviter que nous nous fassions des contacts. Quand je travaillais pour les Sweepers et Hilde, je faisais le plus souvent de la récup' dans l'espace. Ce qui m'arrangeait pas mal quand je devais libérer des âmes aux quatre coins de la Terre et de l'espace inter-colonie.

Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais rencontré un seul de mes pairs. Je ne sais pas combien nous sommes. Ou comment ils sont. Ou la cause de leur mort.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ceux qui deviennent des shinigamis sont les personnes qui sont mortes avant leur heure. Et quand j'y pense maintenant, toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées pendant la guerre après ma transformation sont sans aucun doute devenues comme moi. Je suis le responsable de leur damnation. Et je pense qu'elles pourront être libérées lorsque moi-même je serais libéré. C'est-à-dire lorsque j'aurai délivré l'âme de Heero. On peut pas dire que je suis désolé pour ces personnes. Non, ce serait tout le contraire. Je me dis qu'on devait être plusieurs à souhaiter, à prier ardemment pour qu'Heero meure. S'il meurt, je suis libre et si je suis libre, ils le sont aussi. Malgré mes errances en solitaire, ben, je me sentais quand même moins seul du coup.

Moi ? Sans scrupule ? Oui. Je le suis. Je me fiche pas mal de ceux que j'ai tué et damné. Après tout, ils m'avaient tous bien fait souffrir avant de crever. Et puis, il faut bien des shinigamis pour faire le sale travail. Qui me dit en plus qu'ils le seraient pas devenus par la suite. Parmi tous ces soldats, ils devaient bien y en avoir qui allaient s'autodétruire par la suite, parce que traumatiser à vie. Alors, moi coupable ? Que dalle ! Et puis, c'est trop tard de toute façon. C'est plus vraiment mon problème. Ils sont morts.

D'ailleurs, la mort, c'est vraiment pas ce que tout le monde s'imagine. Je me souviens encore des fadaises que me racontait le Père Maxwell. Genre, tu meures, ton âme sort de ton corps avec des petites ailes blanches dans ton dos, et tu voles direct vers le ciel au paradis. Ou bien tu es attiré par des ombres sous terre. Et bien sûr, c'est Dieu qui décide du jour de ta mort, et Saint Pierre qui décide si tu montes ou si tu descends.

Que dalle ! Niet !

La mort, c'est une administration. Ok, beaucoup plus rôdée et organisée que n'importe quelle administration terrestre, mais ça reste très bureaucratique quand même. Pour schématiser, il y a quatre niveaux.

Premier niveau : les bureaucrates. Ils sont chargés de déterminer le jour et l'heure de la mort des êtres humains (ils existent apparemment une section spéciale « animaux », mais là, on s'en fiche un peu). Dès fécondation, un fichier apparait sur leur bureau, et ils décident du temps qu'ils vivront. Quels sont leurs critères ? J'en sais foutre rien ! Comment on peut déterminer l'espérance de vie d'un enfant même pas né ? Genre, ils choisissent au pif ? « Tiens, cuilà vivra 30 ans. Cuilà 9 mois. Oh cuilà, il va vraiment avoir une sale tronche, va pour 95 ans ! ». Nan, je pige pas.

Dans la mythologie, ils ont eu plusieurs appellations. En fait, les mortels croyaient qu'ils travaillaient seul. En gros qu'il y avait une seule entité qui gérait le moment de la mort, le comment et le où ils vont ! Pff ! Foutaises ! S'il y a vraiment un Dieu, alors nous on est ses larbins et on fait son taf. Bref, pour les celtes, nous avons Morrigane. Clotho, Lachesis et Atropos, les trois Moires (mythologie grecque) ou Parques (romaine) ou Nornes (nordique).

Ici, on les appelle Forseer, ou Aspettarsi, ou Sandameru.

Et oui, voyager à travers le monde et l'espace intercoloniale m'avait appris pas mal de truc. Et forcément, faisant partie de cette grande machination, ben, je m'étais un peu renseigné. Juste pour savoir ce que je suis réellement.

Bref, après qu'ils aient décidé de quand, ces fichiers sont envoyés à leurs secrétaires qui les archivent de façon chronologique. Les croyants égyptiens l'appelaient l'Amdouat, ou livre des morts. Y avait à peu près le même bouquin chez les tibétains. Anales Akashiques, un truc dans le genre.

Et quand sonne l'heure pour certains mortels, d'autres secrétaires envoient des notes aux serviteurs du prochain palier.

Second niveau donc : on les appelle Slaughterer, Arhbringer, ou Abareru. Ce sont eux qui éliminent, qui enlèvent la vie des mortels. En gros, ils s'arrangent dans n'importe quelle circonstance pour qu'ils soient tués. Si à ce moment-là, la victime était sur la route, ben, « bam ! » Un arbre qui traverse, un bus, un camion, une autre voiture, une plaque de verglas…etc…

Autre appellation dans la mythologie : les Erynies (chez les Grecs) ou Eménides (Chez les Romains). Y a aussi Thanatos. Les anges de la mort et ils sont nombreux, Azrael (pas le chat dans les schtroumpfs évidemment !) et Samael en sont les principaux. Y a aussi les Valkyries. Yamaraj dans les légendes hindoues. Giltiné pour les lituaniens. Et Mictlantecuhtli pour les aztèques. Imprononçable comme nom !

Ceux-là non plus je les ai jamais vus. Je sais vraiment pas à quoi ressemble les Forseer ou les Slaughterer. S'ils sont comme nous, shinigamis, des humains avant. S'ils ont été punis, damné, ou récompensé. Comment ils sont arrivés là. En même temps, je me dis qu'un humain ne pourrait pas occuper ces postes. Je suppose qu'il faut être carrément impartial pour décider de l'espérance de vie. Et donner la mort aussi arbitrairement même si ça avait été décidé auparavant… y aurait qu'un psychopathe pour faire ce genre de taf. Et si on l'imagine, ça fout les boules. Parce qu'on pourrait croire que l'âme de ces types-là soit éradiqué, et ben non ! On les embaucherait pour tuer encore. Genre de leur vivant, ils ne faisaient que se former à leur prochain statut. Ça me donnerait envie de vomir franchement…

Troisième niveau : c'est nous. Shinigami, Grim Reaper, Psychopompe, Ankou (pour les Breton), Oupouaout (Egypte) et Yamaduts (Hindoue). Notre boulot récolter les âmes. Je connais mon taf, je vais pas non plus épiloguer là-dessus. Autant dire que c'est notre catégorie qui est la plus détestée par les mortels. Une des plus crainte aussi. En même temps, ils sont pas vraiment au courant des catégories supérieures…

Dernier niveau : Deemer, Shikome, Enma (ouais, le gros type dans Dragon Ball !) Yanluo (pour les Chinois), Anubis, Pluton, Hadès, Orcus. Eux, ils jugent. Jugent quoi ? J'en sais rien, je suis pas passé par cette case. J'y passerais quand Heero sera là. Pas avant. Je sais vraiment pas ce qui nous attend derrière le tunnel lumineux ou autre. Recyclage ? C'est ce que je me plais à croire.

Comment je sais tout ça ? Du moins, comment fonctionnent les deux premiers niveaux ? Ben, c'est mon chat qui me l'a dit. Nan, je parle pas aux animaux, c'est pas dans mes pouvoirs. D'ailleurs j'ai pas de pouvoir, hormis l'immortalité (c'te plaie !), libérer les âmes des défunts et dématérialiser mon corps ce qui fait que je peux devenir un passe muraille. Et c'est super quand Heero prend sa douche. Seul évidemment, parce qu'avec l'autre cruche… Le hic, c'est que je peux pas rester très longtemps invisible. Franchement limité comme pouvoir. J'aurai bien aimé pourvoir voler au moins. Déplacer les objets par la pensée. Accélérer le temps (ouais, pas le ralentir ou le figer, manquerait plus que ça !). Télépathie. Contrôle sur la pensée. Ça, c'aurait été super ! Un mort chiant qui chiale au lieu de se tirer, et hop ! Petite suggestion télépathique ou hypnotique et il prend la porte et je passe au suivant ! Avoir une force surhumaine. Prédire l'avenir. Que je sache combien de temps Heero va vivre par exemple.

Je disais donc que j'ai un chat et je cause avec. Un chat noir, le cliché ! Ce matou, je l'ai récolté quand je suis parti de chez Hilde. En fait, c'est une espèce de guide. Cette bonne blague ! Il sert à rien. Il est pas capable d'anticiper mes futurs clients. Il est même pas capable de les pousser à passer la porte plus vite. Et il sait pas quand Heero va enfin mourir. Nan, pendant que je bosse, il pionce. Et quand je reviens, il réclame à bouffer. Oui, parce que lui, il aime manger. Il peut savourer son repas surtout, contrairement à moi.

Les gens deviennent fous à cause de chats ou de chiens qui ne font qu'aboyer ou miauler ? Ben, je les mets au défi de résister à la diarrhée verbale de mon chat. Au moins, un miaulement, au bout d'un moment, tu peux le mettre en sourdine. Mais un chat qui gueule « File-moi mes croquettes ! Et que ça saute ! Non mais tu crois m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Hey, l'abruti à la natte ! Ok puisque tu le prends comme ça :

_Moi j'connais une chanson pour énerver le monde ! _

_Moi j'connais une chanson pour énerver les gens ! _

_Moi j'connais une chanson pour énerver le monde ! _

_Moi j'connais une chanson pour énerver les gens ! _

_Moi j'connais une chanson pour énerver le monde ! _

_Moi j'connais une chanson pour énerver les gens ! _

_MOI J'CONNAIS UNE CHANSON POUR ENERVER LE MONDE !_

_MOI J'CONNAIS UNE CHANSON POUR ENERVER LES GENS ! »_

Je l'aurai tué ! En faire une descente de lit. Malheureusement, cet imbécile de chat est aussi vivant que moi (et oui, j'avais essayé de l'étrangler puis de le balancer sous un train ! Aucun effet… Moi, quand je le fais, j'ai quand même des séquelles physiques…). C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les gens captent pas qu'il cause. Le gens font pas gaffe à nous. Presque comme si on était invisible. Sauf quand on les bouscule. Ou qu'on leur parle. Ou qu'on doit les payer. Un type pourrait être un véritable dieu grec, avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, un physique à faire baver les filles comme les mecs, un véritable tombeur, qu'il passerait totalement inaperçu avec un statut de shinigami. On fait pas partie de leur monde. Ils nous voient. Mais ils nous calculent pas. Ou plutôt ils veulent pas ou font semblant de ne pas nous calculer. Un peu comme les clodos sous les ponts.

Bon, on peut pas vraiment dire que ce chat a été inutile jusqu'au bout. Non. C'est lui qui m'a renseigné sur tout les niveaux d'avant. Sur ce qu'ils font. Leur fonctionnement et tout. Il a quand même répondu à pas mal de mes questions. Et je croyais qu'il allait se barrer après ça. Mais non ! Parce qu'au bout de quinze années de récolte, on pourrait quand même croire que je savais ce que je faisais. Et que j'avais plus besoin de guide. Je pensais qu'il allait rester grand max 5 ans. J'ai pas eu cette chance.

« J'suis bien avec toi. Je dors, je bouffe tranquille. Si je partais, faudrait que j'aille à la chasse aux souris mortes. C'est dégueu. Et je dormirais dans le froid. Nan, tu te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Et inutile d'essayer de me semer ! T'auras à peine débarqué tes valises que j'hurlerai à ta porte ! Sans rancune, pal ! Miaou… »

J'ai quand même essayé de me tirer sans lui, mais effectivement, il m'avait retrouvé aussi vite. Et avec une nouvelle chanson à la clé… Et jamais une chanson sympa. Avec un bon rythme. Nan ! Ce truc chante faux et en plus des chansons qui, ô comble de l'horreur, qui restent dans ton crâne toute la journée. Genre de ritournelle qui parasite. Et qui me fout de mauvaise humeur.

Pas que je sois perpétuellement de bonne humeur. Mais j'aimais bien mon petit masque de joker. Il était beaucoup moins pathétique que ce costume de shinigami. Je crois que les gens me manquent. Parce que là, faire causette à des morts et un chat, j'ai carrément l'impression de devenir fou. Cinglé. Frappé. Limite schizo.

Je suis fatigué. De cette vie. Non, c'est pas vraiment le terme… de cette mort est plus juste. Je peux même pas voir Heero comme je le veux. Il est devenu un tel homme… un type bien. Remarque, ça me surprend pas. C'est même logique. Mais pouvoir l'apercevoir qu'une fois par semaine, c'est carrément pas suffisant. Même après tout ce temps, j'ai besoin de lui. D'être près de lui. J'aimerai le toucher. Le bâillonner. Le ligoter et l'amener loin. Loin d'elle.

C'est au moment où il s'est maqué définitivement avec elle que je me suis tiré. C'est pas que je l'aime pas, elle, mais… je l'aime pas. D'où qu'ils forment un beau couple ? Ce que je vois moi, c'est une voleuse. Elle prétend protéger la Terre et les colonies. Elle est peut-être super importante pour la paix. Mais pour moi elle restera qu'une vulgaire voleuse. Et qu'une opportuniste. Elle avait profité de la faiblesse et de la vulnérabilité de Heero pour se l'approprier.

Je suis pas un mégalo. J'ai toujours plus ou moins su qu'il serait jamais à moi. Même si j'ai vraiment essayé. Même si je me suis sournoisement incrusté dans sa vie. Y avait toujours cette part de moi qui savait que c'était vain. Et c'est d'ailleurs cette part de moi qui a gagné ce jour-là. Le jour où je me suis arraché les veines. Mais puisqu'il ne peut être à moi, je voulais qu'il soit à personne. J'avoue que j'avais espéré qu'il soit malheureux sans moi dans sa vie. J'ai souhaité égoïstement que sa vie soit terne, sans saveur sans moi. Que je lui manquerais l'air de rien. Que je lui manquerais tellement qu'il me chercherait. Qu'il désespèrerait sans moi.

Ok, j'avoue. Je suis carrément mégalo. Avant, je me contentais de l'épier et de l'aimer dans l'ombre, même si cet amour est carrément démesuré. Mais le temps est passé, ce temps que j'ai passé seul. A travailler comme un forçat. A papoter avec un chat. Sans attache. Sans lieu que je pourrais appeler « chez moi ». Toujours en mouvement. Toujours en déplacement. Et étant témoin de la vie des autres. De leur évolution.

De Hilde. Dont j'ai pris quelques nouvelles à son insu. Son futur mariage qui se profile. Son enfant en route. Elle qui avait apparemment été amoureuse de moi pendant un temps, m'avait oublié.

Howard. Qui vivait une retraite plus qu'active. De sa nouvelle conquête aussi insouciante que lui. J'ignore s'il se souvient encore de moi…

Wufei. Toujours Preventer. Toujours à protéger les plus faibles. Toujours en mission avec son binôme, Sally je crois. Il est souvent envoyé en mission pour s'occuper de la protection et de la sécurité lors des déplacements exceptionnels de… Elle. Toujours célibataire d'ailleurs. Et je me demande toujours comment il se souvient de moi. A mon avis, je crois que c'est lui que mon masque a le plus bluffé. Du moins au tout début. Mais je m'en foutais. Moi, je l'aimais bien. Il était marrant avec son petit côté pontifiant. Bon, il m'arrivait d'avoir souvent envie de lui en coller une…

Trowa et Quatre. Apparemment, on peut pas parler de l'un sans évoquer l'autre. Barton s'occupe apparemment d'une fondation de protection des espèces en voie de disparition. J'ai pas vraiment tout suivi mais d'après les quelques articles que j'ai lu, il s'occupe de protéger ses espèces et de faciliter leur habitat afin qu'ils se reproduisent. Un truc dans le genre. Tout ça subventionné par Winner Inc. Avec toutes les technologies possibles et inimaginables qu'il peut donner à cette fondation. En gros, les braconniers ont très, très chaud aux fesses.

Je suis à peu près sûr que Quatre se souvient de moi. D'ailleurs, je sais qu'il m'a cherché au début. Et c'est cool. Ça voulait dire que j'ai compté pour quelqu'un. Trowa, j'en sais rien. Plus illisible comme type, tu meurs. A croire qu'il était atteint d'une paralysie faciale. Mais je suppose qu'il a soutenu Quatre dans ses recherches.

Et quand je dis qu'on peut pas parler de l'un sans l'autre, c'est qu'apparemment ils sont ensemble. Et carrément, j'ai été sur le cul. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas à celle-là. Et j'avoue que j'ai été pris d'une jalousie foudroyante, allant jusqu'à leur souhaiter tout le malheur du monde…

Oui, parce qu'entre temps, Heero venait d'avoir sa gamine. Et je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Il vivait très bien sans moi. Peut-être même mieux que s'il avait été à moi. Et ça me fout même encore aujourd'hui dans une rage folle. On pourrait comparer mes rages à des caprices de gamins. Mais c'est vraiment plus fort que moi. Plus puissant que moi.

A cette époque, j'ai vraiment failli péter les plombs. Parce qu'avoir un morpion c'était concrétiser la relation qu'ils avaient. Et qu'elle pouvait lui donner plus que moi. Et j'avais vraiment échafaudé des plans pour la tuer. Et j'allais vraiment le faire.

A chaque fois que je la voyais à la télé, une bouffée de haine m'envahissait. Et toutes pensées logiques s'évaporaient. Et je n'avais qu'un seul désir. La torturer. L'éviscérer. La dépecer. La démembrer. La pulvériser. Et éparpiller les restes de son infâme corps répugnant aux quatre coins de l'espace.

A chaque fois que je les voyais tous les deux, ensemble, comme un couple, je passais les heures suivantes à échafauder des plans pour m'introduire dans leur villa, de préférence lorsqu'il serait partit pour L1, pour pouvoir l'assassiner tranquillement. Et j'ai vraiment failli y arriver une fois. A un cheveu. C'était quelques semaines après la naissance de la morveuse. J'avais réussi à m'incruster dans sa chambre, prêt à l'étrangler avec une cordelette. Mais les pleurs de la boule de chair l'ont réveillé. Et j'ai un peu repris de mes esprits. Et je me suis demandé ce que je foutais.

Je suis reparti aussi vite que venu. Me disant que c'était une crétinerie de ma part. Que ça changerait rien. Mon truc qui me sert de chat m'avait dit exactement la même chose. Que même si je l'éliminais, je ne pouvais pas entrer en contact avec lui, et que j'allais faire de sa femme une shinigami. J'avoue que cette idée m'a beaucoup tenté. Faire d'elle un être comme moi. La condamner à la solitude. A ne jamais rester au même endroit plus de 3 jours. A écouter des morts soliloquer sur leur vie. A supporter un chat débile qui parle (à supposer qu'ils soient tous pareils). A voir celui qui nous obsède grandir, mûrir et surtout vivre. Sans nous.

Ça fait mal. Ça me fait mal. Physiquement mal à chaque fois que j'y pense. Et c'est dans ces moments-là où j'ai besoin de le voir. D'être près de lui. Même si lui ne me voit pas. Même si je ne peux pas lui parler, lui faire signe. Renouer un quelconque contact. Et chaque semaine, je me rendais sur L1. Il prenait le tramway l'amenant à son travail. J'étais à quelques pas de lui. Il mangeait régulièrement avec ses collègues dans ce petit café resto. J'étais à quelques tables. Il repartait dans sa navette depuis le spacioport. Je l'accompagnais pour lui souhaiter silencieusement bon voyage.

Je peux qu'attendre. Attendre qu'il meure. Attendre que je cueille son âme. Pour pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Pouvoir le toucher.

J'étais entrain de regarder des photos, de lui dans divers endroits de L1. Mon matou était entrain de ronfler quelque part. Et soudain, je l'ai senti.

Une bouffée de chaleur. Tellement douce. Qui me remplit de joie. D'exultation. Des frissons me parcourent l'échine. Et je commence à percevoir des sons. Un appel. Une âme qui demande délivrance. Et elle est plutôt proche. A peine une cinquante de kilomètre. Vers le Sud. Au Royaume de Sank.

Je prends pas le temps de réfléchir. Je sors de ma chambre d'hôtel. Une fois arrivé dans la rue, je fracture la serrure de la première voiture que je vois. Mon passé de petit délinquant sur L2 m'a pas mal aidé pendant ma carrière de shinigami. Notamment pour me déplacer facilement. Et payer ma chambre d'hôtel (faut bien que je me pose quelque part).

Je roule à tombeau ouvert vers Sank City. L'appel se fait de plus en plus fort. La voix se précise. Se fait plus intense. Tout mon corps vibre en écho.

Je le sens. Je le sais. La fin de la route. La fin du calvaire. Mon vœu le plus cher. Elle allait souffrir. Elle allait payer pour me l'avoir pris. Pour avoir profiter de lui aussi longtemps.

Je monte le son de la radio. Partout, sur toutes les radios, tous les médias annoncent sa mort. Je ricane. J'éclate d'un rire presque hystérique alors qu'ils proclament que « c'est un véritable drame pour la famille Yuy-Peacecraft-Darlian ». Que leurs pensées « allaient tout droit aux enfants, témoin de la fusillade. » Ainsi qu'à « tous leurs proches ».

J'arrive enfin devant l'hôpital. Des journalistes font déjà le pied de grue devant l'entrée pour avoir les dernières nouvelles fraîches. Pour interroger les amis sûrement et la famille proche. Des Preventers bloquent l'entrée et d'après ce que j'aperçois très furtivement, c'est Chang et son binôme qui donnent les ordres. Je suppose que Une doit être à l'intérieur.

J'esquisse un sourire moqueur en regardant cette horde de vautour et je m'en vais garer ma voiture plus loin. Je décide de passer par l'arrière. Et comme je suis un shinigami, j'ai le pouvoir de passe muraille. Disons que mon corps est à peine réel. Je peux donc le rendre aussi tangible que le spectre d'un fantôme. Et donc traverser les murs. Vachement pratique quand on veut pas se faire remarquer. Mais comme je disais, limité dans le temps…

Je pénètre enfin dans l'immeuble. La voix est plus claire que jamais. Comme si elle me chuchotait à l'oreille. Douce. Implorante. Qu'on la sorte de là. Qui se demande ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tout est noir. Je suis la direction de ce murmure. L'air de rien, malgré toutes ses interrogations, la voix est calme, posée. Peut-être un peu curieuse de la suite des évènements.

Je garde mon corps fantomatique. C'est plus simple pour éviter le personnel soignant, les patients et les familles. Ils ne peuvent pas me voir sous cette forme. C'est vraiment plus facile pour approcher les corps des victimes. Parce qu'en général, ils ne laissent pas les parfaits inconnus toucher un mort. Sauf les thanatopracteurs ou les agents des pompes funèbres. Ce que je prétends être assez souvent. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de m'y préparer.

J'avance, ou plutôt je glisse dans le couloir. Puis je les vois. Dans la salle d'attente. Les femmes en pleurs. Mes anciens compagnons d'armes ont tous le visage grave. Endeuillé. Lady Une est scotchée à son téléphone portable pour gérer cette crise.

Je leur souris. Même s'il peuvent pas me voir. Et je m'avance vers la porte d'une salle de réanimation. Avant d'entrer, je leur jette un dernier coup d'œil. Parce que je n'allais plus les voir pendant un bon moment.

Tout d'un coup, mon regard croise celui de Quatre. On dirait vraiment qu'il peut me voir. Ce qui est ridicule, hein ? Vu que je suis dématérialisé. Puis je le vois ouvrir la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, les yeux écarquillés. Une expression d'intense surprise et même de frayeur se peint sur son visage. Il fit mine de parler, ses lèvres forment un mot, une interrogation. Pourtant je n'ai aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il me demande : « Duo ? »

Je souris, et je lui fis un petit signe de la main. Il me répondit par un faible sourire à son tour en hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Enfin je traverse la porte. Apparemment Quatre doit avoir des prédispositions médiumniques. Il y a que cette catégorie de personne qui peut me voir. C'est pas toujours vrai. Au moins, il sait pourquoi je suis là. Il doit l'avoir compris.

Dans cette salle, je suis seul. Pas de médecin ou d'infirmière. J'ai du bol pour une fois. Parfois je suis obligé d'attendre la fin de l'autopsie, caché dans un coin voire carrément dans un des frigos. Franchement flippant au début. Mais on s'y fait.

Mais là, je suis seul dans la pièce. Seul avec son corps. Encore dans ses vêtements ensanglantés. Du sang macule son visage. Des tuyaux sortent de sa bouche. Les médecins ont sans doute essayé de sauver sa vie. Mais cela fait longtemps que sa vie est terminée. Puisque j'ai entendu sa voix quelques secondes après la fusillade, si je calcule bien.

D'ailleurs sa voix s'est tut. Je ne l'entends plus. C'est normal puisque je suis là. Son âme attend simplement que je la libère.

Je m'approche silencieusement du corps puis je me rematérialise. Parce qu'il faut que mon corps soit tangible et réel pour touche le corps des autres. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne suis pas entièrement un fantôme.

De ma main, j'effleure sa main et à mon contact l'âme sort de son corps. Pour l'aider, je lui prends pleinement la main et je tire. Je l'aide à s'extirper de ce corps mort. La mort c'est comme une deuxième naissance si on réfléchit.

Une fois sortit, ses yeux bleus me scrutent avant de s'agrandir de stupeur. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

« Salut Heero ! »

~*~

**Prochain chapitre : les retrouvailles. Et il est beaucoup plus long que prévu donc il sera coupé en deux.**

**Pas d'inquiétude, je le couperai au moment le crucial. Faudrait quand même que je fasse revivre l'ancienne légende comme quoi j'étais un auteur sadique… Je me ramollis avec le temps.**

**Biz !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon Réveil, Mon Amour, Mon Existence, Ma Liberté**

**Disclaimer : encore et toujours pas à moi. **

**Note : Désolé pour le retard, j'avais oublié ma clé usb avec la suite vendredi dernier… **

**Dédicace : à celles qui ont reviewées le dernier chapitre… Donc pour toi Sortilège. Et pour toi Shima-chan ! **

**Bonne lecture !!!**

~*~

Je l'ai senti arrivé. La Mort. C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation. L'instant d'avant, je ressentais absolument rien. J'étais dans le noir complet. Tout était silencieux. Puis elle est arrivée. Et un sentiment de paix totale m'a envahit. Une douce chaleur a emplit mon âme. Elle m'a apaisé, comme un enfant blottit dans les bras d'une mère.

Puis je la sens me prendre la main et me tirer vers elle. J'ai vraiment envie de la rejoindre. Mais je me sens retenu en arrière. J'ignore ce qui me retient, mais j'essaie de me débattre, de m'en détacher. Après quelques secondes peut-être, je me sens complètement libre. Et je la rejoins enfin. Et je peux enfin la voir.

Ce que je vois me stupéfie. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Il me sourit avant de me saluer. Où est la Mort ? Il n'y a que lui.

« Salut Heero ! »

Lui. C'est lui. Après tant d'année de silence. D'absence. Il n'a pas changé. Du tout. Depuis la guerre. Il n'a pas… vieilli. Etrange.

Je croise de nouveau son regard. Puis me détourne pour regarder mon corps. C'est… saisissant. Je vois mon corps à quelques centimètres de moi. Je suis juste à côté. Je vois le sang maculer mon torse. Ma chemise déchirée. Des tubes et des tuyaux me sortant de la bouche, des bras. Et surtout je vois mon visage. Figée. Ensanglantée. Et pourtant, j'ai l'air assez serein. En paix. Mort.

Puis je me regarde moi, et je me rends compte que je suis nu. Et blanc. Quasiment transparent. Je tends la main devant moi, et je vois tout par transparence. Les contours de ma main sont flous, comme si elle s'effaçait peu à peu. Comme si on l'avait gommé mais qu'il restait des traces et des tâches de couleurs.

Soudain, la réalité s'impose en moi comme une vague déferlante. Je suis mort. Bel et bien mort. Je redirige mon regard vers lui. Il me regarde sans rien dire. Comme s'il attendait que je comprenne quelque chose. Mais lui, il peut me voir ? Si je suis mort, je suis donc devenu une sorte de fantôme, non ? Comment peut-il me voir alors ?

Il me tend sa main, toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde sa main sans comprendre. Peut-il me toucher aussi ?

« Viens avec moi Heero ! Il est temps. »

Puis sans réfléchir, je la lui pris. Et à ma grande surprise, sa main serre la mienne sans que je la traverse. Il se retourne et me guide vers le fond de la salle. Devant un mur. Il s'arrête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devant un mur ? Pour sortir, ce serait plus logique qu'il passe par la porte, non ? Pourquoi est-il là d'abord ? Je ne comprends pas. On ne s'est pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre. Pourquoi maintenant ? J'aurai vraiment voulu… quoi ? Je ne sais même pas.

Il ferme les yeux comme s'il se concentrait. Et là, sous mes yeux, je vois tout son être pâlir. Jusqu'à devenir quasiment transparent. Sous le choc, je lui lâche la main. Et mon incompréhension me pétrifie. Il me lance un regard en coin avant de soupirer. Il me fait un signe du menton et puis tend le bras. Et je le vois peu à peu disparaître dans le mur. Je décide de l'imiter. Pas vraiment rassuré. Je me demande ce que ça fait. Quelle sensation vais-je éprouver ? Allez, je me lance !

Je fais un pas en avant, puis un deuxième en fermant les yeux. Et lorsque je finis par les rouvrir, je m'aperçois que nous sommes dehors. Dans le parking. Je me retourne et je vois le mur blanc de l'hôpital. Traverser les objets n'est pas si terrible au final. J'ai rien ressenti. Ce qui est sans doute logique étant donné que je n'ai plus de corps.

Duo me tend de nouveau sa main. Cette fois-ci, il a l'air plus… consistant. Je m'interroge. Il peut devenir quasi transparent. Il peut traverser les murs. Il peut me voir. Il n'a pas vieilli.

Soudain, tout se met en place dans ma tête. Et je comprends enfin que lui aussi est mort. Et vu son physique, sans doute peu de temps après la guerre. Sans doute au moment même où il a disparu. Les soupçons de ses amis étaient donc vrais. Il est mort. Comme moi. Enfin, pas tout à fait. J'aimerai savoir comment il peut se matérialiser. Comment il fait pour avoir l'air… solide. Tangible. Comme s'il appartenait au monde des vivants.

Je me secoue intérieurement. Et je lui prends sa main. Il me guide un peu plus loin. L'hôpital possède un petit parc. Pour promener les malades, ceux qui peuvent sortir en tout cas. Et c'est là qu'il m'amène. Pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Enfin, c'est pas moi qui poserait un problème puisque je suis une sorte de fantôme. Il se tourne vers moi. Il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Moi, je le détaille. Il n'a vraiment pas changé. Il est resté tel que je l'ai connu. Et je ressens toujours cette attirance. Comme si quelque chose en lui me tire irrémédiablement vers lui. Comme un élastique trop tendu depuis trop longtemps qui cherche à se ramasser sur lui-même. Tout ça n'a toujours pas de sens. Mon attirance pour lui n'a jamais eu de sens. Et encore moins aujourd'hui. Pourtant je ne peux pas ignorer ce lien.

Je l'entends pousser un soupir. Il regarde à droite, puis à gauche, comme s'il cherche quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

« Ca… »

Je m'arrête en entendant le son de ma voix. Elle est étrange, comme si j'étais enfermé dans une pièce vide. Duo se tourne vers moi, toujours en silence.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es… mort ? »

Son visage affiche une expression surprise durant quelques secondes puis ses lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire. Tout ça, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire amusé, comme si ce que je venais de dire était la blague la plus drôle du siècle. Un peu comme le Duo que j'ai connu, celui de la guerre, qui rigole pour un rien. Ou alors ça vient de moi…

« Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours Heero. »

J'attends et je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Enfin, ce que j'espère être un regard interrogateur, parce que je sais vraiment pas si mon visage peut avoir une quelconque expression. Mais en même temps, le visage de Duo est… joyeux. Si lui peut avoir une émotion faciale, alors je suppose que moi aussi.

Duo finit enfin par arrêter de rire.

« Normalement, les morts que j'ai rencontré commencent par demander s'ils sont… ben, morts. Ils ont tous eu du mal à y croire. Et toi, tu me demandes si c'est moi qui suis mort…

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre.

-Ca devrait être le cadet de tes soucis Heero. Tu te demandes pas pourquoi tu es mort ?

-Parce que j'ai pris une balle en plein cœur.

-Oui, mais pourquoi toi ?

-Parce que je me suis mis sur sa trajectoire.

-Tu te dis pas que tu es mort trop tôt ? »

J'hausse les épaules, d'un air désinvolte. Toujours pareil ; est-ce que je peux réellement hausser les épaules ? Mais si lui peut rire aux éclats, et ça m'a manqué l'air de rien d'entendre ce son si particulier, ce rire si profond presque… sensuel. Mais là, je m'égare. Si lui peut, alors je le peux aussi.

« Ca devait être mon heure, je suppose. »

J'ai toujours plus ou moins su que je ne vivrai pas très longtemps. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de mourir, je ne l'ai jamais cherchée, mais j'ai accepté mon sort. J'ai vécu comme je l'entendais. J'ai fais mes propres choix. J'ai eu une vie remplie, bien remplie. Je ne regrette rien. J'ai toujours vécu comme si c'était le dernier jour. Donc, je ne suis pas plus surpris que ça d'être finalement mort. Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. J'aurai certes voulu vivre un peu plus longtemps. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire dans tout ça. Lui non plus. Ce qui me réconforte d'autant plus, c'est que je suis mort à la place de Réléna. Parce que c'est elle qui aurait dû prendre cette balle.

« -Et ça te met pas en rogne ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Ca changerait quoi ? »

Oui, ça changerait quoi ? Rien. Si apparemment les fantômes existent, je doute que la résurrection fonctionne. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je suis sûr de rien. Remarque, lui, il est encore là. L'air solide. Mort, mais bien réel, non ?

« -Et ta… femme ? Et tes mioches ? »

J'aperçois rapidement une grimace de dégoût mal déguisé sur ses traits. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais j'hésite à lui parler d'elle. C'est vraiment trop étrange. Il a fait partie de ma vie d'avant, elle fait partie de ma deuxième vie, et il revient pour ma mort. Mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment de surréalité quand je pense à lui quand je suis avec elle. Comme si l'un excluait totalement l'autre. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'exprimer. Juste que lui parler d'elle me semble… faux. Inadéquat. Et je me sens coupable. Envers qui ? Envers quoi ? Je l'ignore. Mais j'aurai l'impression d'être infidèle…

Si avant, tout cela n'avait pas de sens, ça n'en a encore moins aujourd'hui. Et je ne sais pas comment lui répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle me manquera. Enfin, j'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve, là où je vais, je me souviendrais plus d'elle. Mais c'est une femme forte. Je suis persuadé qu'elle s'en remettra. Je le souhaite en tout cas. Qu'elle chérisse nos moments ensemble, et qu'elle continue d'avancer. Qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Que mes enfants aient un nouveau père. Qui les aimera. Qui les protègera. Qui les chérira. Ils vont me manquer aussi. Plus que je ne pourrais le dire. Et c'est vrai que si j'ai un seul regret c'est celui-là : ne pas pouvoir les voir grandir et s'épanouir. J'espère seulement qu'ils s'en sortiront. Réléna sera là. Elle trouvera sa force en eux. La force de faire face à tous ça. Je lui fais confiance.

« Ils s'en sortiront.

-Tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ?

-Je ne veux pas mentir, je le voudrais. Mais je suppose que ce choix n'est pas envisageable. »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Et je vois tout de suite que ce choix ne l'est vraiment pas. Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais j'avoue qu'il m'intrigue. Pourquoi lui ?

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Parce que la réponse n'a vraiment aucune importance.

-Pourquoi toi alors ? »

Il me regarde avec un air étonné.

« C'est toi qui est venu me chercher. Pourquoi toi ? C'est pas sensé être quelqu'un de sa famille qui aurait dû être là ? »

Je suppose que c'est un cliché. Mais pourquoi pas. J'ai bien vu ma vie défilée devant mes yeux. Il me semble que celui ou celle qui nous guide et nous accueille après notre mort, c'est un parent proche. Un père. Une mère. Des grands-parents. Odin. J ? Enfin, c'est ce que les gens qui en sont revenus disent… Ou c'est seulement pour nous réconforter. Pour ne pas avoir peur de la mort…

Duo éclate d'un rire sans joie. Il a l'air si… triste. C'est vraiment très étrange. Jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça. C'est sans doute ce qu'il cachait derrière son masque.

« Tu te souviens du surnom que je me donnais pendant la guerre ?

-Shinigami ?

-Ironie, ironie. C'est ce que je suis devenu après… »

Il esquisse un sourire. Mais pas son sourire plein de vie dont j'avais l'habitude. Celui-là, il est déformé. Par du dégoût ? De la tristesse ? Du désespoir ? C'est toujours aussi difficile pour moi de le lire. Par habitude, j'ai réussi à comprendre Réléna. Je pouvais presque lire en elle. Mais c'est vrai que par rapport à lui, elle a toujours été plus ouverte. Moins secrète. Moins… mystérieuse.

Un shinigami. Il est devenu un véritable shinigami. Ce n'est plus un surnom, un peu prétentieux, il faut l'avouer. Je me rappelle de certaines légendes. Celles qui disaient qu'un shinigami avait pour mission de récolter les âmes et de les guider vers un autre monde. Ce qui expliquerait ce qu'il fait ici. Et pourquoi il est venu spécialement me chercher. Il doit sûrement me guider vers l'autre monde maintenant.

Suis-je prêt à dire au revoir à cette vie ? D'un côté, j'aimerai les revoir une dernière fois. Leur faire mes adieux, même s'ils ne pourront pas m'entendre, ni me voir. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie de les voir. De voir leurs visages en ce moment. S'ils sont tristes. S'ils pleurent. Etre là quand mes enfants comprendront que je ne reviendrais pas. Ma femme entrain de réaliser qu'elle devra s'occuper d'eux seule. Enfin pas si seule que ça. Son frère et sa belle-sœur seront près d'elle. Ainsi que mes anciens compagnons d'arme. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de voir ces visages. Je ne crois pas. Je veux me rappeler de leurs sourires, de leurs rires, pas de leurs larmes.

Je me tourne vers Duo. Nos regards s'accrochent. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Les miens non plus ne le quitte pas. C'est intense. Je sais que je pourrais absolument tout savoir de lui avec ce regard. Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il compte faire, ce qu'il a vécu. Tout. Si seulement je savais le déchiffrer. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il pense. Mais je sais pertinemment que parfois cela n'apporte rien de bon. Que certaines pensées doivent rester secrètes. C'est ce que la vie avec Réléna m'avait appris. Pourtant, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, je me sens frustré de ne pas pourvoir le lire.

Je me secoue intérieurement. Et je demande finalement :

« Tu dois pas me guider vers l'autre monde Duo ?

-Si.

-…

-Et si tu vois une porte lumineuse ou un truc dans le même genre, préviens-moi. Parce que c'est par là qu'il faut passer. »

Je regarde autour de moi. Rien. Des arbres. Des bancs. Et la seule source de lumière semble être les lampadaires illuminant les allées du jardin. Rien d'ésotérique ou qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

« Je ne vois rien.

-Moi non plus. Et c'est ça le hic. T'es sûr d'être prêt à partir ?

-J'en sais rien. Je pense. Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ? »

Apparemment, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Mais quoi ?

« Ben, je sais pas trop. Ça se passe pas pareil avec toi.

-Ca se passe comment en général ?

-D'un, ils croient pas qu'ils sont morts. Mais ils pigent assez vite. Après, ils me gueulent dessus genre tout est de ma faute. Ils finissent par déprimer. Et quand ils ont fini de pleurnicher, ils se tirent par cette foutu porte. Toi, t'es pas passé par toutes ces étapes. Logiquement, on devrait la voir cette porte. »

Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux, relevant ainsi sa frange. Et je peux voir qu'il se sent perdu. Et je me demande si moi aussi je devrais me sentir stressé. Si je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?

-Je sais pas trop. On verra bien une fois qu'on la trouvera. T'es vraiment sûr que ça va ? Pas déprimé ?

-Non.

-Alors je pige pas ce qu'on attend. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Le problème, c'est toi. Et pas Heero. »

La voix provient des buissons derrière moi. Je me retourne et cherche le propriétaire. Je ne vois rien d'inhabituel. Il n'y a visiblement personne. Et puis qui pourrait nous voir ? Ou du moins me voir et m'entendre. Duo pousse un soupir exaspéré. Il semble connaître le propriétaire de cette voix. Et il semble être le seul à pouvoir le voir.

Tiens, un chat ! Noir. Il se dirige tranquillement vers nous, enfin plutôt vers Duo. Il semble jeter quelques coups d'oeil dans ma direction. Comme s'il pouvait me voir. Remarque j'ai entendu dire que les chats ont une sorte de 6ème sens, qu'ils peuvent voir des choses ou des personnes que les humains et autres animaux ne peuvent pas.

« D'où c'est ma faute ?

-Tu n'es pas prêt.

-Tu déconnes. Je suis plus que prêt à me tirer d'ici. J'attends ce moment depuis le début. »

J'avoue… Je m'attendais pas à ça… C'est le chat qui parle ? Sérieux ? Les chats peuvent parler ou il est spécial ? Rien ne devrait plus m'étonner, mais là… C'est énorme quand même !

« Tu n'es pas prêt parce qu'il te faut un guide, Duo.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! J'ai servis de guide pendant tout ce temps, alors c'est bon quoi ! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, merde ! C'est pas dur.

-Il te faut un guide Duo, c'est comme ça. Même les shinigamis, à la fin de leurs services, ont besoin d'être guider vers les Shikome.

-'Tain, vous m'aurez fait chier jusqu'au bout. »

Duo discute avec un chat. Et ça n'a pas l'air d'être la première fois. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il raconte. J'ai trop de mal à m'y faire. C'est quoi ce chat ? C'est parce qu'il est mort ? Toutes les âmes qui meurent, humain comme animaux, peuvent se comprendre après ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, là, on doit bien évoluer sur un autre plan, un truc dans le genre. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à l'ésotérisme, pensant que c'était tout simplement des contes voire des fantasmes. J'aurais peut-être dû m'y intéresser. Parce que là, ce chat a l'air bien réel. En tout cas aussi réel et tangible que Duo. Aussi mort que Duo ?

« Ben puisque t'es là, guide-nous, ô grand matou ! Rends-toi utile pour une fois !

-Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas Duo. Nous t'avons dis que tu pourrais quitter ce monde en même temps que l'âme du dénommé Heero Yuy.

-… Oui et ?

-Ca ne se passe pas tout à fait comme ça. »

Là, par contre, je reconnaîtrais cette expression entre mille. Il avait la même lors de la bataille finale. J'ai toujours entendu dire, notamment par Zechs, que si mon regard pouvait tuer, j'aurais été responsable d'un gigantesque génocide. Je pense qu'on peut dire exactement la même chose de Duo. En tout cas, là, si un regard pouvait tuer, ce chat serait en cendre.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, sale sac à puce ! Si tu viens me dire que vous m'avez raconté des bobards depuis le début, je te pulvérise, déjà mort ou pas. Le deal c'était ça. Je récolte l'âme d'Heero et on se tire ENSEMBLE de l'autre côté. Point barre. »

Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire au juste ? C'est quoi ce « deal » ?

On peut avoir mal au crâne même si on a plus de corps ? parce que là, j'ai vraiment envie de me masser les tempes. Trop flou. Trop d'informations. Résumons.

Duo est mort. Il est devenu shinigami. Et au vu de son attitude, cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Ce que je peux comprendre. Je n'aimerais pas rester ici sur Terre. Sans pouvoir voir les autres. Sans pouvoir la voir elle. Et mes enfants. C'est sans doute à l'époque où il a disparu de nos vies qu'il est devenu un shinigami. Jusque là, je ne pense pas faire fausse route. C'est même logique quand on y réfléchit deux minutes. Ça reste étrange. Je sais qu'il est mort et pourtant il est là. Devant moi. Bien réel. Un mort-vivant on pourrait dire.

Mais c'est après que je ne comprends plus trop.

Parce que d'après ce qu'ils racontent, Duo arrêterait son travail de collecteur d'âme après avoir libéré la mienne. Et ça faisait partie d'une sorte de… contrat. C'est sûr que vu comme ça, cela semble clair. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est devenu shinigami ? Comment ? Et il vient faire quoi ce chat dans l'histoire ? C'est complètement dingue !

« Je veux me tirer d'ici. J'en ai franchement ma claque de tout ce cirque.

-C'est pas vraiment de notre ressort, Duo. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut décider de ton sort.

-C'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Sans dec', je prends mes décisions seul et je décide que j'ai rempli ma part du marché et que je me barre d'ici avec Heero.

-Ca marche pas comme ça. »

J'ai l'impression d'être le spectateur d'une séance de dressage. L'un agressif, fauve au possible, prêt à bondir, l'autre tentant d'esquiver et de calmer le jeu. Sauf que le fauve, c'est pas forcément celui que l'on pourrait croire. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est suivre la conversation. Essayant de me faire discret pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Pour capter des renseignements sur lui. Pour comprendre. Pour le comprendre. Pour glaner le plus d'informations sur lui, sur sa vie en tant que shinigami et surtout sur ce contrat dans lequel je figure.

Enfin là, je crois que Duo est prêt à… exploser. Son expression est tellement meurtrière que je pourrais en trembler si je n'étais pas déjà mort. Le chat a l'air… d'un chat. Les oreilles droites, les yeux grands ouverts, il est assis, sa queue enroulée autour de ses pattes. Neutre. Calme. Serein. Un peu plus, il se lècherait sûrement la patte.

« Tu es mort avant ton heure Duo. De ta propre main. Et seule la personne qui t'a poussé à passer à l'acte doit décider de ton sort. »

Mort de sa propre main ? Duo ? Mais… Est-ce que ça veut dire… ce que ça veut dire ? Non ? Il aurait pas… Il se serait pas…

~*~

**Une review ? Ou vous serez hantés par ce chat diabolique… XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mon Réveil, Mon Amour, Mon Existence, Ma Liberté**

**Disclaimer : encore et toujours pas à moi. **

**Note : Désolé pour le retard, mais ces derniers week end, j'étais overbookée et j'avais pas le temps de peaufiner la fin de cette fic et la publier… **

**Note2 : dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !!! **

**Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**

« Tu es mort avant ton heure Duo. De ta propre main. Et seule la personne qui t'a poussé à passer à l'acte doit décider de ton sort. »

Mort de sa propre main ? Duo ? Mais… Est-ce que ça veut dire… ce que ça veut dire ? Non ? Il aurait pas… Il se serait pas… De lui-même. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Qui l'a poussé à prendre une telle… décision ? Aussi insensée. Aussi folle. Parce que c'est pas son style. Duo n'aurait jamais fait ça. Oui, je le connais pas plus que ça mais il est tellement plein… de vie. Il n'a pas le profil type de ceux qui… passent à l'acte.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent en silence ? Duo, il a l'air gêné et contrarié en même temps. Il se détourne brusquement en poussant un petit cri rageur.

« 'Tain, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé et il est sensé décider de mon sort ? Franchement vous avez tous fumés ou quoi ?

-Tu peux râler autant que tu veux Duo, c'est la règle.

-Génial. Alors Heero ? Que décides-tu ? »

Il s'est tourné de nouveau vers moi avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Moi ? Prendre la décision de quoi ? Ca veut dire que… qu'il est mort à cause de moi ? Que je l'ai poussé à… ? C'est du délire. C'est vrai, j'ai plutôt été froid avec lui pendant la guerre. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. On n'a jamais été proche. Et bien que ça me fasse mal de le savoir, je ne vois comment j'aurai pu avoir un impact assez important pour le pousser à se supprimer. Je l'ai toujours indifféré. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui me rendait fou, le fait que je n'ai aucun impact sur lui, que je ne lui fais aucun effet.

Non, c'est vraiment impossible. Je ne peux pas en être la cause. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison. Non ?

Je secoue ma tête et je recule. Je dois avoir mal entendu. C'est pas moi la cause. C'est une erreur d'interprétation. Tout bêtement.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

Je relève brusquement la tête. J'ai parlé à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne l'est pas ?

-Tout. Heero. T'as pas mal entendu. Ce n'est pas une erreur d'interprétation. Si Duo s'est donné la mort, tu en es une des raisons principales.

-Mais… Je n'ai pas voulu… Enfin… je…

-Tu n'es pas le responsable direct de son acte, disons plutôt…

-C'est bon le chat ! Il a pas besoin de savoir tous ces détails. Dis-lui ce qu'il doit faire ! Qu'on en finisse ! »

Je suis perdu. Un tas de questions se bouscule dans ma tête et je ne sais pas par où commencer.

« Il a besoin de savoir pour être capable de décider de ton sort Duo !

-Conneries ! »

Duo est nerveux. Très nerveux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il semble cacher beaucoup de choses. Des choses qu'il ne voudrait pas que je sache. Intéressant. Mais troublant. En quoi suis-je si important pour lui pour qu'il se tue ? Et pour qu'il soit aussi… inquiet ? Est-ce que c'est moi au moins qui lui fais cet effet ?

Je veux au moins savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi et en quoi je suis la cause de son acte ?

« Pourquoi Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu… ? »

Le regard de Duo me pétrifie. Me cloue sur place. Il se détourne brusquement. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Ses épaules s'abaissent. Il soupire. Comme s'il abandonnait la partie. Comme s'il se résignait.

« C'est vraiment débile. Et pour faire court, je préférais mourir de ma main plutôt que de la tienne.

-Je comprends pas. J'ai jamais voulu te tuer… »

Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Pendant la guerre, j'ai voulu plus d'une fois l'éliminer. Je l'avais tellement dans la peau, je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs, que je ressentais cette intrusion comme une menace à supprimer. Mais mon geste a toujours été suspendu. J'ai jamais pu vraiment passer à l'acte. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pourrais pas aujourd'hui. S'il n'était pas déjà mort.

Il n'y a que cette fois-là, où j'étais vraiment venu pour le faire taire. Quand il a été emprisonné par Oz. Mais au dernier moment, j'ai préféré le libérer. Par la suite, on s'est perdu de vue. Alors je ne vois pas comment il a pu croire que je voulais le tuer après.

Je sens le doute me tordre les entrailles, bien que j'en ai plus. Le doute sur la date de sa mort. Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment qu'à cette époque où j'en avais vraiment après sa vie. Pas après. Ça n'aurait eu aucun sens. Remarque son acte en lui-même n'a aucun sens…

« Quand es-tu mort Duo ?

-…

-Réponds !

-Juste avant que tu viennes me libérer. »

Si mon cœur battait encore, je suis sûr qu'il s'arrêterait. Je revois encore la scène. Je le revois lui, au moment où j'ai enfoncé la porte. Il était à terre, assis contre le mur de la cellule. Assis dans une flaque de sang séché. Le sien probablement. Il s'était lentement relevé alors que je le tenais en joue. Je me souviens de ce sourire. Ce sourire narquois alors qu'il me disait qu'il savait que j'allais venir le tuer. Et je comprends ce sourire aujourd'hui. Il était déjà mort.

Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Vraiment aucun sens. Absolument aucun sens. Et il est mort pour rien. Je crois que c'est ce fait qui me vrille à l'intérieur. Mais je crois que le pire est le fait qu'il ait préféré mourir de sa propre main plutôt que de la mienne. Dans un autre contexte, genre j'aurai été un ennemi, j'aurai pu comprendre.

Pourquoi avait-il peur que ce soit moi qui le tue ? Comment pouvait-il avoir la certitude que j'allais venir le tuer ? Et si ça avait été un autre pilote qui était venu…

Duo ne me quitte pas du regard. Je commence à faire les cent pas, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je veux des réponses. Et je les aurais.

« Duo, c'est complètement… surréaliste. Je ne sais pas comment tu as su que c'était moi qui allais venir te chercher. Comment tu as su que j'allais venir te chercher. Mais je veux savoir, et si ça avait été Trowa ou Wufei, ou même Quatre qui venait te faire taire comme tu le craignais, est-ce que tu… ? »

Il évite mon regard. Puis il secoue la tête. Je suppose que la réponse est non. Mais je veux l'entendre. Je suis fraîchement mort. Je ne verrais plus ma femme et mes enfants. J'essaie maintenant de comprendre pourquoi Duo s'est tué à cause de moi. Je n'ai plus la patience pour ce petit jeu. Si je dois faire un choix, même si j'ignore encore mes options, je veux faire un choix éclairé. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi l'homme que j'ai aimé aussi irrationnellement a préféré se tuer ?

« Réponds-moi Duo !

-… Non.

-Pourquoi ? »

Soudain, je le vois exploser. Il se détourne brusquement en levant les bras. Puis il se retourne en me foudroyant du regard. Il est furieux. Excédé.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? 'Tain vous avez que ce mot là à la bouche ou quoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que ! J'ai pas d'autres explications. Et faut pas en chercher. Est-ce que je te demande moi pourquoi tu aimes tes mioches ?! Cherche pas du sens là où y en a pas ! »

J'ai raison. Fou furieux. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Il y a forcément un sens à tout ça, non ? On ne peut pas se tuer sur un coup de tête. Il doit bien y avoir une raison réfléchie. Tout action a une logique derrière, un contexte, une cause à effet. Quelqu'un à protéger. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que tout. Un sacrifice de sa part. Un acte noble. Pas pour des raisons égoïstes. Folles. Démentes. Absurdes. Puériles. Capricieuses.

J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais le plus suicidaire des cinq. Je ne cherchais pas spécialement à mourir, mais je considérais ma vie comme sans valeur particulière. Que si ma mort pouvait être utile à quelqu'un, je n'avais donc pas à hésiter. Je me sentais vide. Sans vie. Mais je ne pensais pas vraiment à mettre fin à mes jours sans aucune raison. Et puis j'ai tout de suite changé d'avis après mon autodestruction. Je me suis senti tellement en vie à ce moment-là. Tellement vivant. Et c'était tellement douloureux. Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai plus jamais mis ma vie en danger. Sauf si ça pouvait sauver des vies. Je crois même que ces actes complètement… désespérés, tel que sauter d'un énième étage et attendre pour ouvrir son parachute, étaient en fait des moyens de me prouver que j'étais en vie. Et qu'il y avait forcément une raison à ça. Même si je pensais qu'elle n'avait alors aucune valeur. Jusqu'à ce que je me dise que c'était pas aux autres de donner un sens à ma vie, à Odin, à J, aux autres pilotes. Non, c'était moi qui devais donner et trouver ce sens.

Ça fait mal de repenser à tout ça. A lui. A ce qu'il a fait. J'ai envie… de le cogner. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Quel con ! Se tuer pour des conneries pareilles ? Parce que soi-disant j'allais le tuer ? Je me fiche de savoir que c'était effectivement ce que je voulais faire. Et j'ai franchement eu le temps d'y repenser. C'est grâce à Réléna que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas pu appuyer sur la détente parce que je l'aime comme un dingue. Et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il soit mort. Qu'il soit mort pour rien. Pour des chimères. Alors que j'aurai voulu… l'avoir en vie. L'avoir dans ma vie. De mon vivant.

Et je sens toutes ces émotions m'envahir. Elles me submergent. Me consument. Elles bouillonnent en moi. Puis elles jaillissent.

Et je lui en colle une. Je mets toutes mes forces, forces que je puise dans ces sentiments qui m'incendient.

Mais mon poing ne fait que le traverser. Comme si j'avais manqué ma cible. Comme si j'avais essayé de frapper un hologramme. Cependant, mon acte de violence a le mérite de calmer ma colère. Comme si elle avait été aspirée. Je me sens vidé. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je remarque Duo.

Son visage. Son expression. Surprise. Stupeur. Frayeur. Colère. Douleur.

Il se recule brusquement. Comme un réflexe. Comme s'il s'était brûlé. Puis son regard croise le mien. Se visse au mien. Et doit sûrement faire écho au mien.

Incompréhension.

Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi j'ai pas pu le toucher alors qu'il y a pas 10 minutes peut-être je pouvais lui tenir la main ? C'est quoi cette réaction excessive puisque je n'ai pas pu le toucher?

Duo détourne finalement le regard, puis ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'il me fait face de nouveau, son visage est redevenu neutre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir. J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond. Et qu'il esquivera systématiquement de répondre à mes questions. Ou du moins, qu'il ne répondra pas ce que j'aurais aimé entendre. Parce que j'aurais voulu l'entendre me dire qu'il était désolé. Qu'il y avait un sens à son geste. Qu'il avait voulu me protéger en se supprimant pour ne pas que je me jette dans la gueule du loup pour le faire. N'importe quoi. Mais quelque chose. De cohérent. Qui me dise que je ne l'ai pas perdu, même si je l'ignorais alors, pour rien.

Je crois que j'aurai voulu qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Avec son retour dans ma vie, ou plutôt dans ma mort, mes sentiments pour lui refont surface. Et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont moins envahissants qu'avant. Moins violents. Moins corrosifs. Mais la douleur reste la même. Parce que je sais que c'est à sens unique. Et il le saura jamais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'espérer apparemment.

Je me sens un peu lâche. Reconnaître et accepter ses sentiments c'est une chose. Mais se confesser à l'être aimé en est une autre. Et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Il n'a pas à savoir. Ça nous avancerait à quoi qu'il sache. Nous sommes morts et nous devons partir. Rien ne me dit qu'on ira au même endroit après, dans l'haut de-là. Ou je sais pas trop où. Peu importe.

Je me tourne donc vers le chat. Il est entrain de se lécher tranquillement la patte. Il a l'air d'avoir suivi notre conversation avec un désintérêt total.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Le chat arrête de faire sa toilette.

« A quel sujet ? »

Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je l'envoie bouler d'un coup de pied… Je commence à comprendre le ton exaspéré que prend Duo quand il discute avec ce félin.

« Duo. Tu as dis que je devais faire un choix.

-Oui, oui. C'est vrai. »

Il se lèche tranquillement la patte puis la passe derrière l'oreille. C'est vrai qu'on est pas pressé. Quand on est mort, on a plus vraiment la notion du temps. Là, je ne saurais pas dire depuis combien de temps je suis mort. Mais pour parler franchement, je n'ai plus aucune patience et ce chat va apprendre à voler… Duo souffle bruyamment puis grogne :

« Accouche sac à puce !

-Ca va ! On a 5 minutes, non ?

-Non. »

Ça va pas recommencer ! Je jure que s'ils se disputent encore une fois, je leur en fous une à tous les deux. Bon, techniquement, je pourrais pas toucher Duo, mais ce chat, oui… Question, un chat mort peut être frappé ? Ca commence à devenir frustrant d'être mort.

« Ok, ok. Miaou. Heero, pour résumer t'as le choix de vie ou de mort sur Duo…

-…

-…

-…

-… QUOI ? C'EST QUOI ENCORE CES PUTAIN DE CONNERIES, BORDEL ?! »

J'aurais pas dit mieux.

« Crève ! Comment qu'il a le droit de vie ou de mort ? J'suis déjà mort bordel ! Y a aucun droit ! Y a aucun choix là !

-C'est là que tu te trompes Duo. Il a le choix.

-Sans dec'. Tu vas finir par me dire que je peux ressusciter ? Tu crois sérieux que je vais gober ces salades ? Tu me prends pour une quiche ?

-Personne peut ressusciter.

-'Tain, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

-J'aimerai vraiment qu'on se recentre sur mes choix. »

Oui, parce que Duo a un peu raison. Il est déjà mort. Je ne peux donc ni lui donner ou lui laisser la vie, et quant à sa mort, il n'a pas eu besoin de moi sur ce coup-là… Oui, je lui en veux. Ça reste un sacré con sur ce coup-là.

Le chat fixe ses yeux jaunes sur moi. Il se tient raide. Un peu plus et on pourrait croire qu'il est empaillé. Douces pensées…

« Y a deux trois trucs à expliquer d'abord. »

Je le fixe à mon tour, silencieux. Prêt à l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Prêt à avoir enfin quelques réponses.

« Quand Duo est mort, il a été décidé qu'il travaillerait en tant que shinigami. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il récolte ton âme.

-Ouais c'est bon ! C'te histoire, on la rabâche depuis plus de 20 minutes. Change de disque !

-Ta gueule Duo ! »

Il me regarde, surpris. Ça doit faire un bail que je ne lui avais pas parlé aussi sèchement. En même temps, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu…

« Quand tu interviens, tu t'énerves et on tourne en rond. Je veux des réponses, tu veux des réponses et pour le moment on veut les mêmes. Alors boucle-la, que ce chat nous dise ce qu'on veut entendre. »

Duo me scrute en plissant des yeux, puis hausse les épaules. Il croise ensuite les bras en fusillant le chat du regard. Sa façon à lui de me faire comprendre qu'il me donne raison et qu'il va finalement se taire.

« Merci Heero.

-Toi, le chat, arrête de tourner autour du pot !

-Oh ça va, hein ?! Quoi ? Vous avez un train à prendre ?

-…

-…

-… Ok, j'arrête. Bref, Duo peut théoriquement passer à la dernière étape avec toi et donc mourir pour de bon. Seulement si tu le veux, Heero.

-…

-…

- Tu t'es suicidé pour ne pas que Heero ne te tue et pourtant, en fin de compte, c'est lui qui devra décider si tu meurs aujourd'hui ou non. Ironique, hein Duo ?»

Le visage de Duo s'est décomposé au fur et à mesure pour finalement être aussi pâle que le mien. C'est-à-dire quasi transparent. Ironique. Oui, c'est exactement le mot que j'aurai choisi. Et pathétique avec ça. Et ça se passe de commentaire.

Je m'attends à ce que Duo explose à tout moment. Mais pour le moment, il ne dit rien. Sa mâchoire se crispe à intervalle régulier. Comme s'il se mordait la langue ou serrait les dents. Comme s'il se retenait. Après un coup d'œil, je comprends qu'il essaie de respecter sa parole.

Je demande finalement :

« Ok, ça c'est une des possibilités, je me trompe ? Et l'autre ?

-Il reste shinigami.

-PAS QUESTION ! »

Le hurlement de rage de Duo me fait sursauter.

« Sérieux, Heero ! Me force pas à continuer !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais devenir dingue. Sérieux ! Tu vis que pour taper la discute avec des macchabées et pour les voir se lamenter sur leur vie perdue alors qu'ils se rendent même pas compte du bol qu'ils ont à pouvoir partir. Vous croyez quoi ? Que c'est une aubaine de rester ici ? On s'emmerde ouais ! Tu passes ta non-vie à rester planquer. A faire gaffe que personne te calcule parce que tu pourrais changer leur avenir et la date de leur mort. A jouer les psy de bas étage. A nourrir un chat qui en fout pas une rame. A voir tes anciens potes vivre. Se marier. Avoir des chiards.

-…

-…

-'Tain imagine Heero ! Imagine-toi voir vivre ta femme et tes gosses sans rien pouvoir faire. Sans jamais pouvoir intervenir. A assister à tous les évènements de leurs vies de loin. A vivre éternellement. A les voir finalement mourir. Peut-être même à être obligé de récolter leurs âmes !»

…

Je comprends enfin. Toute cette douleur que j'ai vue. Toute cette rancœur. Je comprends, j'imagine même la vie, ou plutôt la mort, qu'il a menée. Et je n'imaginais pas à quel point il avait pu être seul. Ni vivant. Ni mort. N'ayant au final sa place nulle part. Errant sans réel but. Et attendant au final que je meure…

Et j'ignore comment réagir face à tout ça. Mais je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'accepterait aucune pitié. Et je suppose que quelque part il ne mérite même pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Et pourtant, avec tout ce qu'il vient de me dire, la vie qu'il a vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie qu'il vive ça… encore et toujours. Je peux vraiment pas le condamner à une vie aussi… triste. N'importe qui deviendrait fou. C'est déjà énorme qu'il ait pu vivre toutes ses années seul et sans perdre l'esprit. Enfin, il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir perdu…

« Arrête ton mélodrame Duo ! T'arriveras pas à nous faire chialer ! Ca fait 15 ans que je t'observe et t'as jamais rien compris. T'as toujours cru que c'était une punition d'être shinigami. T'as toujours été à côté de la plaque. Complètement obnubilé par ce type. Tu t'es même pas rendu compte de la chance qui t'avait été offerte ! Du cadeau qu'ils t'ont offert ! »

Je réfléchis pas. Quand je vois Duo bondir en avant, je le ceinture immédiatement et le tire de toutes mes forces en arrière. Il hurle de rage et commence à se débattre violemment. Mais je le serre un peu plus contre moi pour l'immobiliser. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me rends compte de plusieurs choses.

D'un, j'ai sauvé la peau du chat. Enfin, dans la mesure où c'est pas vraiment un chat normal, genre zombie, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je l'ai sauvé de la folie meurtrière de Duo. Et je me demande si j'aurais pas dû le laisser faire… Parce que peut-être qu'il la bouclerait si sa tête est détachée de son corps… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tellement en rogne contre ce chat ? Il est exaspérant, certes, mais delà à vouloir le dépecer…

Deux, j'ai Duo dans mes bras. C'est une chose que j'aurai voulu faire… avant qu'il disparaisse. Avant Réléna. Et surtout, fait assez étrange, il est vraiment dans mes bras. Quand j'ai voulu lui en coller une, je n'ai pas pu le toucher et là… je ressens tout. La froideur de sa peau. Ses vêtements rêches contre moi, qui n'aie pas de corps. Un peu plus et on pourrait croire que nous sommes tous les deux en chair et en os. Or je sais que pour mon cas, c'est impossible. Celui de Duo… c'est sans doute un de ses privilèges de shinigami. Ni vivant. Ni mort. Comment est-ce possible ?

Duo a l'air de se calmer mais je ne le lâche pas. Pas pour épargner le chat. Tout simplement, je profite lâchement de cette unique occasion de l'avoir près de moi. Le seul geste intime que je pourrais avoir envers lui. Et ça me semble si naturel. Normal. Et je me dis que ça aurait été beaucoup plus agréable si nous étions tous les deux faits de chair. Si nous étions tous les deux en vie.

Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné s'il était resté dans ma vie après la guerre. Lui ou elle ? J'aurais choisi qui ?

Le chat, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'ailleurs, baille en s'étirant. Duo reste immobile. S'il le voulait, il pourrait se dégager, pourtant il reste là. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Duo reprend la parole avec une voix rauque, cassée, lasse.

« Une chance ? Un cadeau ? Ils sont cruels.

-Oui, une chance. Une chance de comprendre la vie. T'aurais pu apprendre à connaître les morts que tu as guidés. Faire quelque chose de bien. Tu aurais pu partir à la recherche des autres shinigamis. T'aurais pu apprendre à les connaître et à les comprendre. Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester seul. Tu pouvais peut-être pas fréquenter les vivants, mais tu pouvais vivre avec d'autres shinigamis. Tu l'as pas fait.

-…

-…

-Ils t'ont donné la chance de comprendre ton geste. Le véritable sens. Tu le sais mais tu l'as jamais accepté. Au lieu de tout ça, tu t'es enfermé. T'es sans doute le pire shinigami qu'on ait jamais vu. T'as jamais su saisir ta chance de toute façon. Et même maintenant, j'en ai la preuve flagrante.

-…

-…

-Heero, ne prends pas ta décision trop vite ! Te laisse pas manipuler par son côté mélodramatique. Il a des choses à vivre s'il le voulait. Même s'il est déjà mort, il a des expériences à vivre.

-Lesquelles ?

-L'amour. L'amitié. La fraternité. La solidarité. Trouver un certain équilibre psychique. Il n'a pas le droit de fréquenter les vivants, mais rien n'a été dit à propos des autres shinigamis. Il peut trouver du réconfort auprès des autres. C'est pour trouver un sens à leur vie, même après leur mort, que les personnes qui se suicident deviennent shinigami. Une chance de se construire avant de continuer leur route. Duo a cette chance. Ne la lui enlève pas si vite ! »

Que faire ? C'est donc ça mes choix ? Des choix… à la con, ouais ! Je peux pas choisir. Je sais pas choisir. Y a un gros conflit d'intérêt là !

D'un côté, il y a Duo. Il veut partir. Aller de l'autre côté avec moi. Ce qu'il m'a raconté sur sa vie en tant que shinigami… je ne pourrais pas lui infliger ça plus longtemps.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce chat a des… arguments. Il y a tellement de choses à vivre. Il y a quelques années, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Mais j'ai mûri. J'ai adoré mon travail. Les amis que je me suis fait au cours de ma vie. J'ai vécu des expériences, douloureuses ou heureuses. J'ai aimé la vie. J'ai aimé ma vie. Je l'aime toujours. Et Duo mérite de vivre ça. Il est mort beaucoup trop tôt. Pour des raisons insensées. Alors qu'il aurait du vivre.

J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie. Il se serait peut-être marié. Il aurait peut-être eu des enfants. Est-ce qu'on aurait gardé le contact ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu garder le contact ?

Duo se dégage du creux de mes bras. Encore une fois, il me traverse tout simplement et se relève. Il se tourne vers moi, son visage toujours insondable.

« Heero, c'est à toi de décider. Ça me fout en boule et ça me saoule. Mais écoute pas ce chat de malheur ! J'en veux pas de cette non vie. Y a vraiment rien qui me retient ici.

-C'est parce que tu le veux pas, Duo.

-Je vous ai rien demandé. Ils ont peut-être pensé que c'était une chance. Pas moi. Et c'est quand même moi qui subis toutes vos lubies. Foutez-moi la paix une fois pour toute !

-Ce dont tu as besoin ne correspond pas forcément à tes envies Duo.

-Putain ! Qui a décrété que j'avais besoin de cette vie pourrie ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'en profite pas et je m'en bas l'œil. Pourquoi persister ? Donner cette putain de chance à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Qu'en penses-tu Heero ? »

Ce que j'en pense ? Là, tout de suite, c'est pourquoi moi ?

…

Ils commencent sérieusement à m'énerver tous les deux. Ainsi que ces Shipo-quelque chose qui décident de tout. Je suis mort. C'est pas une chose si facile à accepter. Même si effectivement la présence de Duo me facilite grandement les choses. Mais bon, j'aimerais quand même continuer mon voyage et pas me prendre la tête. Surtout à prendre des décisions, à faire un choix qui au final ne me concernent même pas.

Je comprends et apprécie mieux le travail de diplomate de Réléna. Quand elle revenait de ses réunions à rallonge avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Quand elle passait des journées entières à arbitrer des conflits. Quand elle se prenait la tête à trouver des solutions. A imaginer des concessions. A faire des choix.

Je me demande ce qu'elle aurait choisi là.

…

En voilà une idée bizarre !

J'ai toujours du mal à imaginer Duo et Réléna, ensemble, dans la même réalité. Dans ma vie, en même temps.

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Et je me rends compte que je peux respirer. Que je respire en fait. La respiration est un réflexe. Et il semble que même la mort ne supprime pas ce réflexe. Mais je suppose que si je bloque ma respiration, j'en mourrais pas… une seconde fois. Et là, en prenant cette grande inspiration, je sens pas l'air entrer par mes narines, je la sens pas passer par mes poumons… En fin de compte je sens rien. Pourtant, je respire.

Et je me rends aussi compte, que mort, on perd vite sa concentration tellement il y a de choses nouvelles à apprendre…

« Ce que j'en pense ? Ce que j'en pense ? C'est en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Tu…

-Oui, je sais, je sais. Il s'est tué pour pas que je le fasse, bla bla bla. C'est bon, j'ai assez entendu toutes ces conneries. Duo, t'es un crétin fini, tu veux pas changer et tu comptes en rester-là.

-Je…

-Oui, oui, je sais, je sais. C'est ton choix. Et franchement ça aurait du rester le tien. Parce que je comprends pas pourquoi ils sont allés m'inclure dans cette lubie. Je condamne ton choix Duo, mais c'est le tien et au final je pense pas que je doive m'en mêler.

-Les Shikome ont décidé…

-M'en fiche ! Puisque je dois faire un choix, j'en fais un. Je choisis de laisser Duo faire ses propres choix. Même si ses décisions restent insensées, déraisonnables, puériles et débiles.

-Hey !

-Je refuse donc la responsabilité de décider à la place de Duo. La question est maintenant, Duo que fais-tu ? »

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je pars avec Heero. »

Le chat se contente de nous regarder l'un après l'autre pendant un long moment. Immobile. Seul le bout de sa queue bouge nerveusement, trahissant sa contrariété. Il pousse un petit feulement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu es sûr ? Sûr que tu le regretteras pas ?

-Certain.

-Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un. Un shinigami.

-Je veux personne…

-Dis plutôt que tu veux personne d'autre que… »

Duo fusille le chat du regard, le défiant de finir sa phrase. Et comme ce fichu chat est mort, j'aurai franchement bien aimé qu'il la termine. Il veut qui ? C'est qui cette femme que veut Duo ? Elle est où ? C'est pour ça qu'il veut partir ? Parce qu'il l'a vu vivre, s'épanouir, se marier sans doute avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il veut partir parce qu'il a un putain de chagrin d'amour ?

Oui, je suis jaloux. Atrocement jaloux. Et je sais aussi que j'ai pas le droit. Après tout, j'ai aimé et je me suis marié avec Réléna. Et je sais que j'ai aucun droit sur Duo. Mais je m'en tape. Je suis jaloux. Avant je pouvais que spéculer. Je pouvais qu'imaginer. Mais j'étais quand même loin d'imaginer qu'il avait quelqu'un. Qu'il a toujours quelqu'un dans la tête.

J'aimerai vraiment savoir qui est ma rivale.

…

Je deviens carrément fou. Il serait vraiment temps qu'on s'en aille. Au moins, où qu'on aille, elle y sera pas, elle !

…

A moins qu'elle soit morte et qu'elle l'attend de l'autre côté. Et ce serait l'une des raisons pour laquelle il souhaite tant partir.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est tué à cause de moi ? Je comprends plus rien. Vraiment plus rien. Et je spécule dans le vide. Je m'imagine des trucs. Je deviens carrément paranoïaque. Le vieux Heero est de retour.

« Bien. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites Duo. C'est vraiment dommage. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux. »

Il se lève et s'éloigne gracieusement, comme tous les félins savent le faire. Avant de disparaître dans le buisson d'où il était arrivé, il se retourne vers nous.

« Vous faites une belle paire de crétin, sachez-le ! »

Sur ce, il disparaît. Je me tourne vers Duo. On se contemple longuement. Silencieusement. Nos regards s'accrochent comme deux aimants. Et seule une intense lumière nous interrompt. Aveuglés, une main en visière, on se tourne vers la source lumineuse.

« Je crois qu'on y est Heero. Ca doit être pour nous.

-Hn.

-Prêt ? »

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Et sans le quitter du regard, je lui prends la main. Pour me donner un peu de courage. Pour réussir à dire au revoir à cette vie. D'ailleurs, là, je me tourne vers l'hôpital. Réléna et les enfants sont à l'intérieur. Ainsi que mes amis. Et sûrement toute la presse.

Je me retourne encore une fois vers Duo. Celui-ci m'interroge du regard et je hoche la tête. Nous avançons tous les deux. Un pas après l'autre. Et nous traversons la source de lumière.

Nous voici enfin de l'autre côté.

Un seul mot : étrange.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Verdict ? Reviews ? **


	6. Epilogue

**Manque de bol, une phrase très importante a été supprimé par inadvertance, du coup je réédite le chapitre... **

**Je pense qu'il est inutile de m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris… Parce que je devrais sans doute m'excuser tout le temps. Que voulez-vous ? Je suis quelqu'un qui n'a aucun sens de l'organisation et qui n'a pas réussi à trouver quelques heures pour écrire. Faut ajouter aussi un ordinateur très récalcitrant qui plante systématiquement quand je travaille sur mon « logiciel de travail » (pas de pub mais vous avez tous compris qu'il s'agissait de W…) . Alors j'avoue que ça m'a pas mal découragé… **

**Je dédicace cet épilogue à Kitty, qui j'en suis sûre va me tuer. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewées. Par contre j'ignore totalement si je vous ai répondu... Et si c'est non, je m'excuse vraiment et la seule explication que je peux donner est que je me suis laissée complètement débordée...  
**

**Allez visiter la Suisse ! **

**On the fic ! **

**

* * *

**

J'aurais aimé que Heero soit là. Qu'il voit ce que je vois. Qu'il ressente ce que je ressens là, maintenant.

Du bonheur. A l'état pur. Une joie immense. Un sentiment tellement fort. Et ça faisait vraiment très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressenti. Une plénitude totale. Tout paraissait simple. Possible. Evident.

Pourtant ma vie n'a jamais été évidente. Elle n'a pas été plus difficile qu'une autre je suppose. Surtout en temps de guerre. Je dirais même qu'elle a sans doute été plus facile que pour d'autres. C'est vrai. J'avais des personnes autour de moi. Des personnes sur qui je pouvais compter. Que j'aimais. Ou que j'aime encore.

J'aime Heero. C'est une évidence. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il n'est pas à mes côtés. Enfin, si je sais pourquoi.

Il est mort. Et il est passé de l'autre côté. Sans moi.

Et ça me rend triste parce qu'il me manque. Là. Je voudrais tellement qu'il m'enlace. Qu'il m'embrasse. Qu'il me rassure. Qu'il m'explique aussi pourquoi. Pourquoi il est partit sans moi. En me laissant derrière.

Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens… en paix. En paix avec moi-même. Avec le monde. Ce sentiment de manque va sûrement revenir. Après tout, ça va faire près de 20 ans que je le traîne. Depuis cette nuit fatidique. Depuis qu'il est passé de l'autre côté sans moi.

Au début je lui en voulais. Beaucoup. Pensant que ses paroles, que ses mots n'avaient au final aucune valeur. Qu'il ne pouvait en fin de compte tenir aucune promesse. Ça a été très difficile.

Alors j'ai travaillé. Et travaillé encore. Occultant tout le reste. Parce que c'était plus facile. Et puis j'avais de l'énergie à revendre. Une colère qui me nourrissait. Je fonçais en avant, tête baissée. Sans aucun regard autour de moi. Sans m'arrêter. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Parce que si je m'arrêtais, je pensais à lui et ça me faisait mal. Alors je reprenais ma course folle et effrénée.

Puis je l'ai rencontré. Damian. Il était comme moi. Il était perdu. Il se prenait aussi pour un bélier qui fonçait droit dans le mur. Et plus le mur se rapprochait, plus on accélérait. Sans même penser à ralentir. A la douleur. Ou tout simplement à changer de direction.

Damian a été ma bouée de sauvetage. La lumière au fond du tunnel. On s'est raccroché l'un à l'autre. Pour accepter le fait qu'on ait été laissé en arrière. Lui aussi avait été abandonné par son âme sœur. Lui aussi avait du mal à l'accepter.

Et nos sentiments ont évolué avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes ensemble. Il sait que je pense à Heero. Il sait que je l'aime. Qu'il me manque. Cruellement parfois. Que je pense souvent à lui. Damian le sait. Et me comprends. Puisque lui aussi est dans la même situation. Il pense à elle. Aussi souvent que moi. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime. A sa manière. Tout comme il sait que je l'aime. A ma façon.

On a pansé ensemble nos blessures. Et continué sur le chemin de la vie.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et aujourd'hui, j'aurais vraiment aimé que Heero soit là. Qu'il voit ce que je tiens dans mes bras. Un miracle.

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je les sens. Mais je sens aussi mon sourire. Tellement grand que je commence à avoir mal à la mâchoire. Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance.

Seuls les yeux que j'ai en face de moi compte. Des yeux bleus. Magnifiques. Inoubliables. Puisque ce sont les tiens, Heero. Je les reconnais. Et je n'ai aucun doute. Ce sont tes yeux que j'ai en face de moi. Deux miroirs qui reflètent mon visage. Mon sourire. Mes larmes. D'ailleurs je n'essaie même pas de les dissimuler. Ou de les effacer.

D'où mon sentiment de plénitude. Mêlé, je dois l'avouer, à une sensation d'irréalité. Cela faisait tellement longtemps…

Mes larmes coulent de plus belle et je murmure ton nom. Avec une pointe d'adoration je dois le reconnaître.

Je suis tellement dans ma petite bulle qu'il a fallu que Damian me retourne vers lui pour capter mon attention. Et je me rends compte que tout le monde dans la pièce me dévisage avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Tout va bien », je les rassure avec un grand sourire.

Ils me sourient en retour. Oui tout va bien. Tout va parfaitement bien.

« Ce sont les yeux de Heero », dis-je simplement comme si ça expliquait tout.

Damian glisse gentiment ses bras autour de mon cou. Il dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue. Il comprend.

Un rire attire mon attention. Un petit rire de pure joie. Un vrai. Un beau. Qui fait fondre tous les cœurs. Même les cœurs les plus glacés. Un petit rire que je tiens au creux de mes bras. Un petit rire miracle qui possède les yeux de Heero.

Notre premier petit-fils. Oui Heero. Nous sommes grands-parents depuis quelques heures. Papie Heero et je suis mamie Réléna...

Et j'aurais voulu que tu voies ça.

Mais peut-être le sais-tu déjà…

OWARI

* * *

**L'épilogue initial est en fait beaucoup trop long. Il mériterait carrément de devenir un one shot, voire une toute petite fic à chapitre… Donc, il a fallu que je revoie un peu mon épilogue. C'est une partie de ce que je voulais mettre dans l'autre, mais au final je pense que ça irait très bien comme ça. **

**Qu'il y a-t-il de l'autre côté ? Qu'est-ce que Heero et Duo sont devenus ? Ben, le jour où j'écrirais la fin de l'OS, peut-être que je le posterais… **

**Review ? **


End file.
